¿Sólo Amigos?
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Una amistad oculta a los ojos de la prensa. Cuando las miradas dicen más que las palabras el amor es imposible de ocultar.  Una boda frustrada y un novio confundido. ¿Podrán Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ser solo amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_**SÓLO AMIGOS**_

_(Por: Elizabeth Black Malfoy)_

* * *

><p>Una amistad oculta a los ojos de la prensa. Cuando las miradas dicen más que las palabras el amor es imposible de ocultar. Una boda frustrada y un novio confundido. ¿Podrán Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ser solo amigos?<p>

Hola queridas lectoras de FF. Si ya sé que no tengo moral al publicar una nueva historia sin terminar Affair, ni haber actualizado Héroe de Corazón. Sin embargo, tengo que decirles no es para alarmarse, el capítulo de Affair está casi listo y solo restan 2 para que se acabe la historia y Héroe de Corazón también está en el horno.

La idea de esta historia se inspira principalmente en las teorías que hay sobre un supuesto romance oculto entre Tom Felton y Emma Watson, convertido en Dramione. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>_

_El Incidente_

_13 de enero de 2006, Londres._

Justo en frente de Belgrave Square Garden, en un lujoso condominio, un rubio con lentes de sol tomaba aire en la terraza. Los lentes eran solo para ocultar sus ojos rojos por la noche en vela y la preocupación. Una de las cosas, de las pocas cosas, que le encantaban de él Londres Muggle era la privacidad de la que podía disfrutar, lo cual era imposible en el mundo en el que se había criado.

Seguía allí mirando al horizonte sin ver realmente nada, mientras el teléfono sonaba por quinta decima vez y al igual que antes dejó que la contestadora respondiera. Sabía que era ella, era la única que se atrevía a insistir de esa manera, nada se atrevía a fastidiar tanto a Draco Malfoy, la única con las agallas necesarias, no podía ser otra que la heroína de guerra y la bruja más inteligente de su generación, Hermione Granger.

Pero aun no se sentía listo para enfrentarla, sospechaba por qué lo llamaba. Seguro ya se había enterado de la noticia, medio mundo mágico ya sabría la noticia y la otra mitad seguro lo descubriría en las siguientes horas. La boda de Draco Malfoy el ilustre empresario del mundo mágico y la Reina de la moda del mundo mágico, Astoria Greengrass, la boda del año, se convirtió en el fiasco del año.

Y todo solo por un pequeño, minúsculo casi invisible errorcito por su parte. Porque confundir el nombre de tu novia en el momento de decir los votos no tiene que ser un error poco común ¿o sí? Al menos no ser el primero en hacerlo.

_Flashback_

Los inmensos jardines de la mansión Malfoy en Versalles estaban decorados con exquisitos lazos de seda de elfo, con cortinas de calas suspendidas por un hechizo. Todos los invitados empezaban a llegar y tomar sus asientos, la prensa ya estaba allí por supuesto, el profeta, corazón de bruja incluso El quisquilloso y otros periódicos de otras partes del mundo. Y el novio veía todo desde uno de los ventanales de su habitación, escondido tras las cortinas para no llamar la atención, nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar al mago más famoso del mundo mágico.

En un principio había parecido fácil, es decir, llevaba varios años saliendo con Astoria, ella era una chica excepcionalmente bella, de buena familia, refinada; la mujer perfecta. La prensa y sus consejeros financiero estaban muy felices con la unión y el le tenía cariño. Ella siempre había confiado en el, incluso cuando aun el nombre de su familia estaba pisoteado y no podía mencionarse sin que fuese seguido o precedido por la palabra mortifago o Lord Voldemort en la misma oración. Entonces ¿por qué tenía el presentimiento que toda la boda era un error, que su matrimonio seria un error?

Luego de sopesarlo por unos minutos tomo la decisión, camino con paso apresurado hasta la puerta y puso el cerrojo. Luego murmuro un hechizo de protección con su varita y del fondo de su baúl, saco una aparato muggle, un celular. Tan pronto lo tuvo en sus manos, no pudo evitar pensar que sus ancestros, los que erigieron esa misma casa, estarían estar revolándose en sus tumbas si supiesen que uno de sus descendientes había traído un asqueroso artefacto muggle.

Sin embargo para el no solo significaba una cosa, la única forma de comunicarse con ella, la única forma que no dejaría un rastro de magia y la única vía por la que podría hablar con ella en donde sea. Apresuradamente marco el número uno, e instantáneamente apareció el numero de Hermione en la pantalla arriba de donde decía: "Llamando"

El móvil repico seis veces y el rubio ya estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando una alegre y femenina voz contesto:

¿Qué quiere Sr. Ferret? Pensé que hoy estaría tan ocupado con sus asuntos que no me molestaría.

Te necesito

¡Oh! Vaya señor Ferret yo creí que eso lo haría con su esposa de ahora en adelante.

Jajaja, muy graciosa leona, pero en serio necesito tus excelentes consejos, después de todo no puedo casarme sin ver a mi terapeuta antes. Ya sabes, un psicópata como yo y además ex mortifago.

Y que quieres que haga si no fui invitada, al parecer no le agrado mucho a tu novia. – dijo la castaña resaltando la última palabra.- ¿acaso quieres que me parezca sin ser invitada?

Si no es mucha molestia, y por favor aparécete directamente en mi habitación, no sería conveniente que alguien te viese, esto está repleto de periodistas, incluso tu amiga Rita esta aquí.

¿De casualidad no quieres que también te lleve un paquete de meigas fritas?

Tu si mi conoces, pero esta vez puedo prescindir de la meigas. Con tu presencia me basta.

¿Y si decido no ir?

Sabes que no te desharás de mí hasta que te vea.

Eres insufrible.

No tardes más de cinco minutos. – no espero a oír el bufido poco femenino que de seguro haría la castaña y colgó.

Justo cinco minutos después, la castaña apareció en la habitación llevando solo una gabardina y con el cabello mojado recogido a duras penas en una coleta, enojando los hombros de su chaqueta.

Vaya, Jean. Ese atuendo hubiese cuadrado mejor como regalo de mi despedida de soltero. Ahora creo que es un poco tarde para que me habas un striptease.

No te hagas ilusiones hurón. Estaba tomando un largo baño cuando me interrumpieron, y no pensaba arriesgarme a te aparecieras en mi departamento. ¿Qué paso?

Nada, solo que me hacía falta tu bendición antes de dar este pasó.

Ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces, nunca encontraras alguien más loco que Astoria como para aceptar casarse contigo, además desde todos los puntos de vista te conviene este matrimonio.

No me hables como mi asesora Jean. En estos momentos necesito que me hables como amiga.

No sé qué decir. Aparte del hecho de que yo no le agrado, Astoria es la chica perfecta. Pero lo importante es lo que tú desees. ¿la amas?

Claro.

Entonces no entiendo porque los nervios.

No son nervios, solo quería verte. Patético, Draco Malfoy el Príncipe de Slytherin y es mortifago defensor de la pureza de la sangre no tiene más que la chica de Gryffindor que solía denigrar en el colegio. – reconoció bajando la vista. La chica sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

No es patético y no siempre me denigraste al menos no en séptimo. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Y miles de escenas de ese año volvían a la mente del chico. Como una espinita destrozando su corazón – Y sinceramente les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Aunque yo no le agrade, se que ella es una muy buena chica y te ama.- Draco emitió una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica y se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

Eres una gran amiga Hermione, no sé cómo desperdicie tantos años de escuela. No habrías tenido que rebajarte a andar con el cara rajada y la comadreja.- Hermione solo rodo los ojos, y dijo:

¿Cuándo maduraras?

Después que ellos lo hagan, ya los supero en muchas cosas, no quiero que se sientan mal.

Ya veo que tu humor ha mejorado así que me voy antes que Astoria me vea o pero Rita y entonces el encabezado de mañana dirá: "Draco Malfoy engaña a su novia con Heroína de guerra, el mismo día de su boda".

O tal vez diría: Hermione Granger encierra a Draco Malfoy para convencerlo que no se case.

Sigue soñando Hurón. - Dijo mientras entraba en la chimenea y desaparecía.

Media hora después estaba en el altar esperando por su novia y aun no podía sacarse de la mente los recuerdos del séptimo año. El año en que se hizo amigo de Hermione, mas que amigo en realidad, lo que tuvieron en ese tiempo fue mucho más que eso.

Trato de concentrarse en su novia que se acercaba por el pasillo, trataba de solo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía caminado hacia el con ese enorme vestido corte princesa, con su velo tejido con lana de Doxy el cual era kilométrico. Si, pensar en el vestido lo ayudaría, era tan pon pomposo y mágico, no había en el nada que fuera de procedencia muggle; Hermione nunca usaría algo como eso. Ahí vas de nuevo, pensando en ella, concéntrate Draco. Concéntrate en Astoria. La mujer con la que te vas a casar. Astoria es Hermosa, igual que Hermione, su cabello es más oscuro, sus ojos son más claros y su cuerpo es más estilizado.

Aun estaba comparando mentalmente a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida cuando por inercia tomó la mano de su prometida de brazos del padre de esta y ambos se voltearon hacia el ministro que precedía la ceremonia matrimonial.

Cuando llego el turno de decir los votos la primera fue Astoria, vagamente escucho lo que decía, en su mente seguía teniendo un debate sobre las diferencias y similitudes entre Astoria y Hermione. De repente, sintió que todos los ojos estaban sobre él, y pronto noto que era el momento para decir sus votos, los había escrito semanas atrás, pero en ese momento quedo en blanco. Finalmente se rindió ante lo tradicional y empezó a repetir el parlamento que había oído en las bodas anteriores, una cosa repetitiva y trillada como uno de esos rezos religiosos muggles.

Yo Draco Abraxas Malfoy Black, te tomo Hermione.- dijo monótonamente, y solo fue consciente de su error un segundo después que las palabras abandonaron su boca. En un fútil intento por disimularlo dijo:- Astoria, Astoria, te tomo a ti, Astoria Elvira Greengrass Lestrange como mi esposa.

Nadie dijo nada, por un minuto, un eterno incomodo minuto más de quinientos pares de ojos estuvieron fijos en él y no se atrevió a mover ni un musculo. Luego el ministro dijo hacia la novia:

¿Debo continuar?- la novia solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, como asesinándolo con la mirada.- Por el poder que me confiere la ley sello mágicamente esta unión.- dijo mientras levantaba la varita y hacia el conjuro. En vista de la tensión palpable no pidió que los novios se besaran. Nadie dijo nada y todos hicieron como si nada había pasado pero todos lo habían oído claramente. Los únicos que no dejaban de hacer preguntas que nadie respondía y de tomar fotos a diestra u siniestra fueron los periodistas.

Luego de soportar algunas felicitaciones superficiales, la novia salió disparada hacia la mansión, seguida por el novio. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla ya dentro de la casa y solos, la tomo del brazo y trato que se volteara:

Astoria necesitamos hablar.

¿Ahora si te sabes mi nombre? - Dijo molesta como nunca la había visto y los golpeó con todas su fuerzas en su entrepierna. En una reacción refleja la soltó y en medio del dolor que aguaba sus ojos vio como se perdía escalones arriba.

Paulatinamente los invitados empezaron a entrar camino al salón donde tendría ligar la fiesta. El rubio trato de aparentar normalidad, una frialdad y tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse, sus inversionistas definitivamente no y mucho menos la prensa. Así que Draco Malfoy interpreto toda la noche el papel para el que lo habían instruido desde que nació, el papel de anfitrión orgulloso y confiado, el novio feliz que inventaba excusas paupérrimas de porque su novia y esposa no estuvo a su lado en todo el banquete de bodas.

Fin del Flashback

Eso había sido la noche anterior y no había dormido desde el día anterior, luego de la fiesta y de darse cuenta que su esposa había desaparecido de la faz del planeta, decidió refugiarse en su apartamento muggle, el que solo ella conocía, solo ella podría encontrarlo. Pero aun no se sentía con las fuerzas para encarar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

¿Dónde está Astoria? ¿Qué ha dicho la prensa? ¿Contestara Draco la llamada de Hermione?

* * *

><p>¿Qué LES PARECIO? ¿PROMETE O NO? PORFIS HAGANME SABER TODO ESO Y MAS EN UNO DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS.<p>

Pd: Este primer capítulo es solo un abre bocas, un catalizador para saber si la historia gustará o no.

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister. XOXO.


	2. Chapter 2

Tal como lo prometí, una semana después regreso con otro capítulo, de mas esta decir que estoy súper emocionada con la aceptación que ha tenido la historia y espero que les siga gustando.

La historia no será contada en un orden cronológico sino en dos tiempos, el primer capítulo era la mitad de la historia. Y a partir de este será contada en dos tiempos retrocederemos en el pasado con algunos de nuestros protagonistas y avanzaremos en el futuro con el otro. En otras palabras, solo sabremos el principio cuando lleguemos al final, Muajajajaja.

* * *

><p>Pero antes quiero agradecer a mis lectoras:<p>

_**Lunaticapazion:**_ Creo que eres familia de la Profesora Trealanew o me estas espiando, porque acertaste en casi todas tus predicciones.

_**Lou-asuka**_: Pues, claro que la va a detestar a muerte, y ¿Quién puede culparla? Yo también odio a las ex de mi novio. Pero sencillamente cuando algo no te pertenece, no te pertenece.

_**Yuuki Kuchiki:**_ Gracias, me alegra ver que te guste y mucho más cuando mencionas mis otras historias.

_**: **_Más te vale que no estés de fantasma, porque me asustan.

Jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la historia.

_**JenGyPotter:**_ Muchas gracias por tu recomendación, prometo leerla tan pronto tenga un tiempito.

_**Ellie Muse: **_TRES PALABRAS: Me haces muy feliz.

_**DanielaSOS**_: Tomando en cuenta tu review decidí ampliar la trama de la historia para abarcar todos los frentes posibles.

_**ShoshoFelton: **_Jajaja, le día a una amiga para que leyera la historia y hizo lo mismo, me gusta que haya sido así, porque esa era la intención. :D

_**Adriiluceziita**_: Jajaja, la hacemos sufrir xq Draco le queda grande, el debía quedar con alguien mas sobresaliente para que no se perdiera todo el trabajo que se invirtió en el sexto libro.

_**Marie:**_ me encanta tus review, gracias por los halagos me ponen muy feliz y pro la recomendación como mejor autor en el grupo del fb.

_**Adrmil:**_ Es que de hecho la odia porque ella ve lo que ninguno de ellos ve (Draco y Hermione).

_**Mama shmi: **_Creo que en lugar de desembrollarse se ba a embrollar mas la historia.

_**CADF: **_La verdad, siento mucho lo de los guiones. Te juro que yo los puse pero no se que paso, cuando los subí a los borró todos. Espero que eso no pase otra vez.

_**Luna Maltter Black:**_ No mas angustia para ti.

_**Veida Joana:**_ Aquí continua la historia, mientras se pueda nunca abandonare una historia.

_**MarieJ9:**_ Aquí le sigo.

_**SeleneCassiopediaMalfoy: **_Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, en el capitulo anterior se me olvido aclarar que Ferret es hurón en inglés. Y Jane es el segundo nombre de Hermione.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>_

_Un Hombro Para Llorar_

Miles de fotografías mágicas estaban regadas por todo el lujoso suelo de mármol. Las había de todo tipo, de momentos viejos de asuntos recientes, situaciones felices y situaciones lamentables, el único constante es que en todas estaba ella. En las antiguas con sus cabellos enmarañados y sus dientes algo grandes. El rubio tomo una foto en particular era de su segundo año en Hogwarts. Se la había comprado a un niño de primero Colin algo como que se llamaba. El a iba a votar porque la había tomado sin querer, a quien quería sacarle la foto era a Potter y el rubio en un impulso se la compro. En un principio se había justificado diciendo que la quería para hechizarla y por medio de ella controlar a la ratona de biblioteca, pero nunca lo hizo, tampoco la botó. Por ese entonces ella era un misterio para él, un misterio intrigante y atrayente. ¿Por qué si no era más que una asquerosa sangre sucia, se veía tan satisfecha consigo misma?

Al lado de esta una diametralmente reciente. Había sido tomada en New York, habían coincidido allí por casualidad o eso era lo que él le había hecho creer. La verdad era que el sabia que Astoria estaría súper ocupada en una sección de fotos, entonces el adelanto la reunión que tenia con sus asesores en Norteamérica, para que cuadrara con el viaje de ella. Desde que Astoria y el se habían hecho novios se le hacía más difícil encontrar momentos para esta con la castaña y era que su novia quería que estuviese a su lado constantemente y para todo.

Esa tarde la pasaron juntos, fueron a comer, rieron, pasearon por el Central Park y por ultimo fueron a comer a un coqueto restaurante francés en una de las calles mágicas de la ciudad en donde un fotógrafo ambulante les tomo algunas fotos, encantado con lo bien que se veían juntos y les regalo la que el tenia en sus manos en ese momento. Eso había sido hace solo dos meses.

En in rincón como olvidadas la foto más emblemática de su vida. Al verlas y recordar ese momento, la tomó. Masoquismo, era la única palabra que se le podía poner ¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviera esa foto? Esa foto que le recordaba lo que tal vez pudo ser, lo que tal vez pudo haber funcionado y ahora nunca lo sabría. ¿Cómo olvidar esa foto si fue tomada en el momento ms doloroso de mi vida? El día de su graduación. En la foto salía como en todas, perfecto. Su rostro no transmitía ninguna de las emociones tormentosas que estaba experimentando. Tu pose de cámara según decía_ ella_, solo las personas que realmente lo conocían podían ver a través de su fachada. Si alguna de esas personas lo hubiese visto, sabría que estaba muriendo por dentro.

Flashback

La ceremonia de graduación culminó, los asistentes aprovechaban para tomarse fotos, algunos aun discutían el emotivo discurso que había dado la mejor alumna de esa generación y heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger. Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al recordar con cuanta elocuencia y aplomo lo había hecho, ni siquiera él podría haberlo hecho mejor.

No podía creer todas las cosas que había cambiando en solo un año. Después que Potter derrotara a el Lord Tenebroso, las cosas volvieron a su cauce normal para la mayoría, Hogwarts volvió a abrir sus puertas y se les permitió a los alumnos de séptimo repetir el año para obtener sus EXTASIS y los comercios volvieron ha abrió sus puertas, incluso el ministerio de magia fue reestructurado con un nuevo gabinete y ministro. Y después de un año ahí estaba el graduándose, con todos sus EXTASIS los cuales eran más una formalidad ya que desde que nació sabia que su futuro seria manejar las industrias Malfoy, casarse y procrear la futura generación Malfoy. Y ya estaba seguro de con quien quería crear un futuro, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que la adorable Hermione Granger? Su padre seguro no lo aprobaría, pero él no tenía voz ni voto, ya que, desde que había sido condenado a diez años en Azkaban no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, si ella lo aceptaba, claro.

Lo tenía todo preparado pero aun así estaba nervioso. En un principio había esperado hacerlo en una cena romántica, pero luego de meditarlo mucho reconoció que ningún lugar era más representativo de su relación que ahí mismo en el colegio. Ese lugar no solo los había visto crecer sino que había sido el lugar donde se habían conocido y enamorado. Draco Malfoy nunca pensó que podría alguna vez ser tan cursi, pero ahí estaba locamente enamorado por primera vez y no podía evitar que cada vez que hablaba de ella la cursilería romántica salía de su boca como agua saliendo de un grifo.

Poco a poco se acerco a ella quien aun estaba en las primeras filas donde todos la felicitaban y le pedían que se tomara fotos con ellos. Aun con la austera túnica de graduación totalmente negra y el sombrero de bruja, se veía hermosa con su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, ¡Dios, como adoraba su largo cabello!, sus hermosos ojos cálidos que miraban con inocencia y dulzura, y que solo el sabia que podían irradiar un calor salvaje y apasionado, algo casi animal. Eso también lo llenaba de orgullo, solo el sabia que tan leona era la pequeña Granger.

Se acerco a ella con su caminar elegante y sus maneras aristócratas. Demostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía. Y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron una sonrisa ladeada se estampo en su rostro, logrando que la chica se sonrojara y apartara la vista en un vano intento que él no lo notase. Cuando llegó a su lado las personas con las que hablaba se alejaron, no supo quienes eran, algunos Ravenclaw sin importancia, solo importaba ella.

Hola, Jean.

Hola, Abraxas.- no pude evitar mirar sus sensuales labios. Me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre saliendo de ellos. Despacio baje mi cabeza para darle un beso, pero ella se apartó nerviosa.

Malfoy, aquí no. – No me gustaba cuando me llamaba por mi apellido, eso significaba que estaba preocupada o molesta.

¿Por qué no? Ya nos vamos a ir de este asqueroso colegio y ya somos mayores de edad. Además, quiero que todo el mundo se entere que eres mía.- termine de decir esto con una sonrisa y me extraño que ella no la correspondiera.

Tenemos sobre eso, tenemos que hablar. – dijo mirando hacia el piso y mordiéndose el labio.

¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – dije mientras le levantaba la cara para verla a sus ojos.

Es que estamos a punto de empezar nuestras vidas, ¿no te parece? Es decir, aun nos queda un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzar nuestras metas.

¡Oh! Ya te entiendo mi valiente y salvaje leona está preocupada por nuestro futuro. No hay de qué preocuparse Jane yo cuidare de ti. Hablando de eso. – chaqué mi dedos y aparecieron de la nada miles de Hadas blancas, una se acercó a ella y le entrego una preciosa cajita de terciopelo negro con bordes de hilo de oro y se fue. Justo cuando iba decir mi proposición, ella me interrumpió.

Antes de que digas lo que presiento que vas a decir, quiero decirte algo.- Dijo tomándome de los brazo para evitar que me arrodillara.- Acepte la beca de Orden de Merlín.

Eso es genial, amor. Pero no había necesidad, yo podría costearte todos los estudios que quieras.

Es precisamente por eso que la acepte. No me parece justo que pagues por mí como si tuviese alguna obligación moral conmigo.

Pero no es ninguna imposición u obligación, yo quiero hacerlo.

Yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Está bien mi leona orgullosa. – dije sonriente mientras la acercaba a mí, pero me extraño que ella se alejara.

Espera no he terminado. - dijo mientras me miraba como nerviosa y a la vez como con ¿lastima?- Estos meses que hemos pasado juntos, han sido muy divertidos, de seguro te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Siempre atesorare los recuerdos de este año, de eso no te quede duda.- Ese tono formal y distante, esa mirada melancólica y el latente tono de estoy tratando de arrancarte el corazón con una aguja para que no te duela

Suéltalo de una ver, Granger. No soy ningún chiquillo al que tengas que tenerle lastima.

No es lástima. El punto es que entre los requisitos del contrato que firme, no puedo tener ninguna relación amorosa o similar mientras este en la universidad bajo su patrocinio.

Sabes que eso es mierda. Es imposible que te prohíban estar casada o comprometida, cualquiera sabe que eso viola tus derechos de bruja y de todos modos, yo puedo costear tu carrera y la de todos tus amigos pobretones si tú quieres.

No insultes a mis amigos, hurón botador.

No te vayas por las ramas y dime la verdad, Granger.- dije fuera de mí. No podía entender como ella de todas las personas, podía estar haciéndome esto. Ella que decía ser valiente, inteligente, leal, todo era una mentira; ahí estaba yo arriesgándome al repudio de mi familia, dándole la espalda a todo lo que me habían enseñado, entregándole mi corazón en bandeja y ella lo estaba pisoteando y mancillando como si no fuera más que basura. No podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que me dejara así y menos con sólo una mentira como excusa.

Sabes que no aceptaría que pagaras mi carrera, no quiero que te sientas comprometido conmigo, es decir fue muy lindo el gesto, pero no podría vivir con la sensación que me aproveche de tu buena voluntad, además, si el día de mañana decidiéramos romper sería mucho más incomodo. Así que supongo que esto solo está adelantando lo inevitable.- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mirando al piso. Su actitud sumisa me estaba enfadando mucho más.

Di la verdad. Di que te dijeron que no te aceptaran si andas saliendo con un mortífago como yo.

Sabes que esa no es toda la cuestión.

Pero es parte de ella, y no me digas que no, conozco ese grupo de elitistas.- el tome por los hombros con más fuerza de la que pretendía y la bloque a mirarme a los ojos.- Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mí, dime que no quieres que siga a tu lado y lo entenderé. Pero no me salgas con esas medias verdades.

Abraxas, sabes que te tengo cariño. Eres un gran chico y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos. Pero seamos realistas aun somos muy jóvenes para decir que esto es amor de verdad. – molesto la solté con brusquedad y le dije airado.

Yo no quiero ser tu amigo. Yo quiero es ser tu amante, no quiero solo tu amistad te quiero toda.

Pues yo no, yo solo quiero tu amistad, si quieres dármela.

Anoche no querías solo mi amistad, o eso también fue un juego ¿querías saber que se sentía hacerlo con un mortio? ¿querías saber lo que era un orgasmo antes de pasar toda la vida con el impotente de Weasley?

Entiendo que este molesto, pero cuando te calmes y lo pienses mejor, tal vez.

No necesito pensarlo mejor, no eres más que una hipócrita engreída. Una niña asustada que se deja fácilmente manipular por los demás y que hace lo que sea por mantener su posición de prestigio. Una mojigata una cualquiera. – ya para ese momento no pensaba en las consecuencias de mis palabras. Estaba gritando, aunque la tenía casi en frente; estaba tan concentrado en mis insultos que no vi el momento en que levanto su mano y me estampo una cachetada que me dolió mucho más que el puño de tercer año. Si dolió mucho pero fue lo que necesitaba para cállame. Vaya ciertamente estaba desbocado, pero ella me acababa de desgarrar el corazón y no mostraba ni siquiera arrepentimiento, eso me aguijoneaba en la herida. Por último solo dije:

Y después dicen que yo soy la serpiente, al menos no soy un león que se arrastra.- dije luego de mirar la con desprecio y sin esperar respuesta me fui.

No volví a verla ni a hablarle hasta por años. Cuatro años y seis meses para ser exactos. Cuando su madre falleció, los mendi-magos no pudieron salvarla. Algunos simplemente dijeron que había muerto de depresión. Su muerte fue abrupta. Y salió en todos los periódicos, el funeral fue apoteósico, asistió muchas gentes. Después de la muerte de Voldemort y aunque el mismo Potter abogase por su familia, fue Draco con su ingenio y su buen manejo de relaciones publicas quien recupero el prestigio del apellido Malfoy, después de todo las masas, sean muggles o mágicas, adoran a el galán millonario. Todas las madres lo querían de esposo de sus hijas y todas las hijas querían, al menos una noche en su cama.

Esa tarde en el funeral, la persona que él manos imaginaba estaba allí. La increíble Hermione Granger. Sólo él la vio, era de suponer que no quisiera que la reconocieran en el funeral de la madre de un Mortio. Al concluir la ceremonia todos los asistentes pasaron para dar personalmente las condolencias pero una mujer extrañamente vestida de negro con un mando en la cabeza se rezagó para ser de las últimas. Astoria estaba a su lado. Cuando ya se disponían a salir Draco le dijo a Astoria:

Adelántate, por favor, amor. - La chica asistió y salió de la capilla, luego él se volteo hacia la mujer extraña. – Vaya, Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿recuperaste tu valor Gryffindor? – la chica se quito el manto y dijo:

Nunca lo había perdido, Malfoy. Vine al funeral de un amigo, porque aunque tú no lo creas fuiste mi amigo.

Me parece recordar que fue más que eso.

El punto es que se lo unido que eras con tu madre y me duele pensar en lo mal que te debes sentir. Y en cierta forma, también te he extrañado, he extrañado nuestra…

¿Amistad?

Si

¿Seguro que es solo eso lo que quieres?

Si.- dijo ella mirándome por primera vez. Había olvidado lo hermosos y expresivos que eran sus ojos. Bueno en realidad no los había olvidado, solo que hace tanto no me miraban que había olvidado todo lo que sus miradas podían expresarme. Veía que estaba siendo sincera, había estado llorando y en verdad se veía acongojada pero, sin embargo, no pude evitar decir:

Esto no tendrá nada que ver con que haya comprado la fundación de la Orden de Merlín y ahora sea quien paga tu beca y quien puede retirártela, ¿o sí? – no pude evitar sentir un poco de felicidad cuando vi su expresión cambiar de una triste y suplicante a una de molestia, con esa altivez, esa era la Gryffindor que le gustaba.

Por supuesto que no, Malfoy. Vine aquí a tratar de arreglar las cosas y porque en verdad lamento tu perdida, pero veo que sigues con tus actitudes inmaduras, así que será mejor que me vaya.- y acto seguido trato de esquivarlo para salir. Algo primitivo lo impulso a detenerla, pero no supo que decirle, su cuerpo solo sabía que no quería perderla de nuevo, que la quería a su lado como sea que ella estuviese dispuesta a acompañarlo y si eso era solo siendo amigos, pues así seria.

No tienes por qué temer, jamás pensaría quitarle el apoyo a la mejor alumna de su generación, sin importar si eres mi amiga o no, pero también he de decir que yo también te he extrañado, como no tienes ni idea. – dijo el rubio con un poco de congoja al final y ella solo atino a abrazarlo muy fuerte, el acaricio sus suaves y sedoso rizos con los dedos, siempre había amado sus cabello largo y castaño.

Creo que esto te pertenece.- dijo al soltarlo y saco una caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta. Era la caja del añillo de compromiso que trato de entregarle el día de su graduación. El mismísimos y ancestral anillo de la casa Black con el sello familiar gravado en un inmenso diamante negro. – Ese día no me diste chance de devolverte lo.

No quería que me lo devolvieras, ese anillo ya era tuyo. Aun es tuyo. – Draco le devolvió la caja y ella lo miró confundida.

Pero es un anillo que ha pasado de generación en generación, se supone que deberías dárselo a tu esposa.

También tengo el anillo de los Malfoy para eso, ser el último heredero de dos dinastías tiene sus beneficios. Este es un perfecto símbolo de nosotros. La gente solo me conoce como Draco Malfoy, tú eres la única que también me conoce como Abraxas y como Black.

Pero…

No aceptare que me los devuelvas, Granger.

Está bien. Entonces amigos.- Dijo tendiéndome la mano el chico, la tomo, usándola para acercarla a él y así poder abrazarla.

Amigos.- dijo suave en su oído. Luego se aparto de ella y con una sonrisa abandono el lugar.

Desde ese momento habían mantenido una amistad casi clandestina. Siempre que podía la visitaba en su apartamento, la invitaba a comer y hablaban de todos los temas, negocios, actualidad, política, novios. Bueno los de ella porque, Draco hace 6 meses que salía con Astoria. Después de romper con Hermione, tuvo miles de relaciones frugales, mas sexo que otra cosa, con todo tipo de mujeres, pero en los últimos meses de vida de su madre había decidido sentar cabeza, instado por la misma Narcisa, y ¿quién mejor que la chica que siempre le había profesado amor incondicional? Y a titulo muy personal el hecho que la chica fuese castaña la ayudaba mucho, aunque su cabello era más oscuro y opaco que el de Herms, siempre había sentido fascinación y debilidad por las castañas.

Fin del Flashback

A pesar que Astoria no sabía que tan cercana era o había sido su relación con Hermione, si tenía su sospecha o corazonadas por así decir, siempre había sido muy extraña cuando la nombraba casualmente, no la invitaba a ninguna de las fiestas que organizaba con los amigos, a pesar que sabía que él la consideraba una amiga. Y siempre que alguien hablaba de ella, no podía evitar decir lo inconstante que era al no mantener un noviazgo por más de tres meses. A él en lo personal le parecía que ninguno de esos novios de Hermione la merecía. Pero ella decía que de seguro tenía algún trauma o miedo al compromiso. Y definitivamente me critico cuando decidí formar una fundación para trabajar en conjunto con el departamento de protección de las creaturas mágicas del ministerio, el cual dirigía Mione, dijo que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, incluso se negó a hacer me propaganda con sus colegas del mundo de la moda. En el fondo yo sabía que todo lo hacía porque no le gustaba Hermione, así que yo optaba por no decirle cuando la veía ni cuando hablaba con ella. Tal vez por eso había explotado en el momento menos indicado, su boda, y justamente dijo el nombre de la persona que mas aborrecía su querida esposa.

…

12 de enero de 2006

Cuan cerca había estado de decirle que no se casara, cuan cerca había estado de suplicarle que retomaran donde habían quedado. Pero no podía se así de egoísta. No después de cómo lo había apartado de ella. La verdad es que para ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación, sus relaciones eran un fiasco total. Su primer enamoramiento hacia Ron, había sido en realidad una falsa alarma, había comprado por experiencia propia que no siempre cuando alguien te irrita es atracción, a veces solo es acides. Había comprobado eso al final de la guerra cuando las emociones se calmaron. Luego cuando sintió algo grande, el miedo la paralizo, porque el amor resulto ser muy distinto a como ella lo imaginaba, y para su des fortunio lo encontró con la persona menos pensada.

El miedo la hizo alejarse y ahora solo podía ser su amiga no merecía nada más. Además, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, ella no quería quedar como una quita maridos o algo sí, no lo mejor era que todo siguiera como antes, los años de la universidad en que no lo tuvo a su lado fueron un infierno que no quería volver a vivir y sabia que sería imposible que todo volviese a ser como antes si le confesaba sus sentimientos. Ella lo había alejado y hasta lastimado, no podía destrozar su felicidad ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar, así fuese con otra. Con ese último pensamiento fue a su cocina, saco un pote de helado y se sentó en su sofá a ver la TV.

O supo a qué hora se quedo dormida, pero la mañana siguiente, fue mu descortésmente por los miles de golpes en la puerta. Se puso una bata y se asomo por la ventana afuera era un caos miles de periodistas tratando de tomarle fotos. Al verla en la ventana empezaron a hacer miles de preguntas incoherentes sobre, ¿su romance con Draco? Asustada con tantos flashes y sin comprender lo que estaba pasando cerró las cortinas y se refugió en su casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que unas llamas verdes refugian en su chimenea. Respondió la llamada y era Ginny, solo pocas personas tenían su contraseña de red flu.

Hermione, ¿se puede saber que fue lo que entendiste de lo que hablamos la otra noche? Se suponía que no debías confesarle a Malfoy lo que sientes por él.

Y no lo hice, no sé cómo se enteró la prensa. Pero…

¿Qué cómo se enteró la prensa? Hermione en que planeta vives. El mismo Draco lo dijo anoche en plena boda.

¿Qué él hizo qué?

Según me conto una chica que estuvo en la boda, en el momento de decir los votos en lugar de decir el nombre de su esposa dijo: Hermione.

¿En serio?

Hermione concéntrate. ¿Tienes idea de por qué dijo eso?

No, ayer nos vimos, pero yo le reafirme que era la mejor decisión eso de casarse, me confesó que la ama, lo cual me dolió mucho. Pero cuando me fui el aun estaba deseoso de casarse con ella y estaba claro que somos dos personas distintas.

Bueno tal vez es nada y tal vez es todo. El punto es que las noticias y rumores son peores, anoche después de la boda nadie volvió a ver a Astoria y Draco ahora tampoco está en ningún lado, algunos hasta dicen que huyo contigo.

Eso explica porque tengo medio mundo mágico en mi puerta. Te dejo Ginny tengo que irme.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Esconderme, creo que sé donde esta Draco.- dijo y sin esperar respuesta corto la comunicación.

Desde ese momento había empezado a llamar por métodos muggles a Draco pero no contestaba. Sabía que debía estar en su apartamento muggle, era su escondite, pero no entendía porque no le contestaba. Luego de marcarle como veinte veces y dejarle miles de mensajes decidió parecerse en el apartamento. Se baño se vistió con unos jeans y un jersey y trato de aparecerse en el apartamento pero estaba cerrado con magia. Así que se arriesgo a aparecerse en el pasillo. Y empezó a golpear la puerta como una loca gritando:

Ábreme, se que estas ahí, no pienso irme hasta que me abras, tenemos que hablar.

Dentro el chico se apresuro a recoger todas las fotos, no quería que ella supiera que le tenía casi un santuario. Y finalmente abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba ella, prolijamente vestida, y el de seguro era un desastre.

Hola.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…<p>

En el proximo capitulo ¿Qué paso entre Herms y Draco en Séptimo? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se darán cuenta que se aman?

* * *

><p>Este es el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no es por chantaje pero la velocidad de las actualizaciones es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de reviews, no porque lo haga sólo por los reviews, sino porque los reviews me animan a ponerme a escribir.<p>

Sinceramente suya, Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.

XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

Volví, después de un estresante mes de enero en el que si dormí escasamente 24 horas es mucho decir, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, espero poder seguir actualizando cada semana ya que este fic será cortito. Antes de empezar me gustaría dar un agradecimiento especial a los siguientes lectores:

_**Eugenia Malfoy: **_Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también estoy obsesionada con esta pareja y con Draco, tanto que hasta mi novio ha estado celoso algunas veces. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

_**Lunaticapazion: **_Wow, si acertaste en algunas cosas, hasta el punto de hacerme temer que me estés espiando. xD. Sin embargo, lamento decir que el fic si será cortito (7 o 8 capítulos contando el epílogo).

_**Minerva91:**_ Ps, sip, es cierto que el en la primera con la que pensó en casarse fue con Hermi, pero de eso hace varios años ya, así que no esta tan justificado.

_**Serena Princesita Hale**_: No comas ansias, te aseguro que eso pasará pero primero tienen que sufrir por desperdiciar el tiempo.

_**Flor666: **_Gracias, me encantó tu review, de verdad me subió mucho los ánimos… De ahí que te dedique este cap.

_**Marie Rosier:**_ Vaya, Marie, ¿que contarte que ya no te haya dicho? Sinceramente, mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado y por escuchar todos mis monólogos interminables en el chat. De verdad gracias. Pd: ¿Rosier? No te preocupes, yo guardaré la identidad de tus verdaderos apellidos.

_**Adrmil: **_Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste la historia y como la llevo, siempre me ha gustado jugar con los tiempos y la línea cronológica de la historia, de ahí que casi siempre comience un capitulo con la fecha. Sin embargo, algunas de mis lectoras se han quejado de las mismas, se que lea obliga a esta más pendientes pero a mí me encanta ponerlas en suspenso. Muajjaja.

_**Ellie Muse: **_Lamento no haber podido actualizar tan pronto como había prometido pero en realidad entre el trabajo y las unis no tuve tiempo ni de dormir, mucho menos de comer. Espero que te guste este cap.

_**:**_ Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, pero te advierto que este termina peor que el anterior.

_**02:**_ Sip, esta Hermione es un poco más Slytherin que la del libro, pero es que está inspirada en Emma Watson y no al revés, de hecho n mi cabeza la historia es más un Feltson que un Dramione.

_**Luna Maltter Black:**_ Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y si yo también amo a Draco, y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Hermi fue cruel, pero en este capítulo la excusamos un poco.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.<p>

ADVERTECIA: Este capítulo contiene bastantes escenas de lemond explicito, si son menores de edad o impresionables, les aconsejo saltárselo.

Recommendation musical: Lips of an angel de Hinder, Unfaithful de Rihana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>_

_Lo Que Nadie Sabe_

¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? - fue todo el saludo que le dirigió, mientras volvía a el interior del apartamento.

Vaya, pero si ayer invocabas mi nombre, incluso cuando no estaba presente.- dijo la chica en tono alegre, mientras ingresaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No podía disimular lo bien que la hacía sentir ese incidente.

No me lo recuerdes, hazme ese favor.

Pues, si te lo recuerdo, por tu equivocación mi casa está siendo allanada por decenas de periodistas enardecidos. Es más debes salir y dar la cara.

No tengo que dar ninguna explicación a ninguno de esos metiches ni a ti, la única con ese derecho es Astoria.

Inevitablemente, la sola mención de la esposa, disminuyo el ánimo de la castaña.

¿No? Y dime ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora con todos ese revuelo que me causaste? Ni puedo ir a mi casa, porque la tienen vigilada desde todos sus ángulos.

Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros- esconderte hasta que todo se calme, este sería un buen lugar y de paso me harías compañía.- dijo el chico.

Jajaja, si porque eso haría mucho por mejorar mi imagen.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

No me hagas reír, esto no afectará tu imagen, se necesita mucho más que un mortifago enamorado llamándote en su boda para manchar tu reputación como la miembro del trió dorado y la bruja más inteligente de su generación.- dijo con cierta amargura.- claro, no me extraña, si desde pequeña te interesó mucho tu imagen…

Ah, no Malfoy, no te permito que me culpes a mí. Fuiste tú solito el que nos metió en este embrollo.- dijo la chica visiblemente molesta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle? Si por ella era que había decidido casarse con Astoria, vale que ella no se lo había mandado, pero si ella hubiese decidido arriesgarse junto con él a tener un futuro juntos, de seguro no estarían pasando por esto; y aunque sabía que era una forma infantil de abordar el problema no podía evitar pensar que al menos tenia parte de la culpa.

Es más, no sé ni que haces aquí; cada segundo que pasas aquí tu reputación se compromete irremediablemente.

¿Quería saber cómo estabas?

Pues ya ves estoy bien.

¿Bien? Yo no diría que encerrarse en un apartamento a ver whisky de fuego sea estar bien. – dijo mientras señalaba las varias botellas de whisky sobre la mesa.

Sobreviviré, hierba mala nunca muere.- dijo aun osco, pero cuando vio que ella se acercaba agrego. – ya cumpliste ahora puedes irte.

No me iré, no hasta que hablamos sobre esto.

Pues entonces toma asiento, porque esto tardará, yo no quiero hablarte ahora. - dijo y acto seguido se encerró en la habitación.

La chica rodó los ojos tan pronto como se quedó sola en la habitación. Eran pocas las veces que había estado en ese apartamento y sin embargo lo conocía muy bien, es escondite, como él lo llamaba, era irónico pero se parecía demasiado a la torre de premios anuales que compartieron durante su séptimo año. Al igual que la torre contaba con dos amplias habitaciones separadas por un baño y una a sala en común que compartían, lo único que este era un apartamento por lo tanto frente a la sala y las habitaciones había una cocina limitada por una barra la cual constaba de una pequeña mesa para desayunar. El apartamento solo constaba con lo básico para cada espacio pero todo estaba elaborado con los materiales más exquisitos, mármol, oro, plata, cristal y piedras preciosas.

Aun recordando las similitudes entre el apartamento y la antigua torre se dirigió a la cocina y tal como esperaba no había nada comestible en ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar el teléfono y llamar a un restaurante de comida china cercano. Eran pocas las veces que había ido allí, generalmente cuando celebraban algún ascenso o ella terminaba con un novio y no quería soportar las estúpidas preguntas de la prensa. Casi siempre era lo mismo, se reunían tomaban veían alguna película y luego de solo un rato haciéndose compañía ya se sentían mejor. Era muy distinto de lo que habían estado haciendo en la torre de premios anuales.

_Flashback_

_Sábado, 11 de julio de 1998_

Por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, ya de noche y toda mojada por la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera, caminaba la prefecta más famosa de Gryffindor, con paso rápido, cansada y molesta por tener que hacer ronda aun el último día de clase, todo porque el irresponsable de Ron, se había metido quien sabe en donde con quien sabe quien, no era que le dieran celos, desde que se habían vuelto famosos como héroes de guerras se había vuelto algo así como un don Juan, lo cual la traía sin cuidado, lo que la molestaba era que estaba sacrificando un tiempo valioso con su compañero de torre.

Finalmente llego a la torre dijo la contraseña el cuadro de un león parlante y entro. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió la sala toda cambiada, los muebles a un lado y frente a la chimenea sólo una inmensa frazada cubierta con pétalos de rosa, todo un buffet dispuesto como si fuesen a tener un picnic a la luz de las velas. Dentro la única luz provenía de las chimeneas. Caminó despacio acercándose a la estancia, pero no había ni señas de su compañero, cuando por fin se detuvo ante la chimenea unas manos la tomaron de la cintura impidiendo que se volteara, mientras una voz rasposa decía a su oído, arrastrando las palabras.

Estás mojada, justo como me gustas.- tan solo ese comentario con claro doble sentido fue suficiente para hacer arder sus mejillas. Tenían algo de tiempo en ese juego de seducción, descubriéndose y explorándose mutuamente.

Luego sin previo aviso banda de seda negra, fue situada sobre sus ojos y ya no pudo ver nada mas, solo sentir, sentía sus manos, con largos dedos desabrochar su blusa, olerle el cabello, desabrochar el botón de su falda y rodar el cierre, hasta que la falda cayó con un gracioso sonido. Con pasmosa suavidad y lentitud recorrió sus hombros con sus dedos luego estos fueron sustituidos por su boca mientras con movimientos lentos le sacaba el sostén.

Al sentirse expuesta no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal, hecho que no paso desapercibido por sus acompañante. Delicadamente tomo su mano y luego de besarla y besar cada uno de sus nudillos la condujo con suavidad más cerca de la chimenea, la acomodo sobre las mantas y se sentó a su lado.

Por un momento no la tocó y la agonía de la expectación tensaba el nudo de la excitación en su bajo vientre, pero súbitamente una textura suave y delicada rodaba por su hombro, su cuellos sus mejilla, sus parpados, eran, ¿pétalos?

Si, definitivamente eran pétalos, pudo comprobarlo de primera mano cuando el dulce olor de las rosas llego a su nariz. Luego, la suave sensación de sedosas plumas subiendo por sus tobillos, sus piernas, sus muslos, su abdomen, sin poder evitarlo un gemino se escapo entre sus labios.

¿Te gusta leona? – volvió susurrar la voz en su oído, justo antes de succionar su lóbulo lo que hizo que gimiera mas. Finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, al principio solo un roce superficial, parsimonioso, luego su lengua presionaba para que ella le cediera la entrada pero ella quería jugar a hacerse la difícil y no se dio por entendida a su exigencia silenciosa.

Por unos segundos más mantuvieron una lucha placentera, el besaba sus labios y con su lengua insistía en entrar en su boca pero ella no cedía, cuando sin previo aviso una de sus preciosas manos, trepó por entre sus muslos acariciando la suave piel de su derrier. Suavemente como formando círculos se acercaba cada vez más a la sensible piel e su muslo interno e inconscientemente la castaña abrió sus piernas. Cuando por fin, esos desde largos y mágicos tocaron su intimidad aun por sobre su bragas la chica abrió los labios permitiéndole libre acceso a su lengua.

Llevaban meses en esos juegos de seducción, toqueteos, besos apasionados, y juegos íntimos pero aun no habían pasado la línea, él como todo un caballero no la presionaba a ir mas allá de lo que ella misma permitiera.

_Fin del flashback_

En qué piensas, leona. – dijo una lejana voz como atrayéndola de un trance, muy abruptamente fue consciente de donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado desde esa vez, pero no por eso fue menos impactante la visión del hombre semidesnudo que se paseaba ante ella.

Draco Malfoy recién salido de la ducha, con el torso aun mojado, su cabello platino revuelto y solo una pequeña toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo.

La taza de té que tenía en las manos y se pensaba llevar a la boca, aterrizo estruendosamente en el suelo pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta del estruendo y el desastre, miraba fijamente con la boca abierta. Cómo estatua vio como el chico se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba ante ella, a sus pies, permitiéndole así tener una perfecta vista de su espalda fuerte. Fue solo cuando lo vio sacar su varita que fue consciente de que estaba pasando.

¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? – chilló mientras se movía incomoda.

¿Qué parece que hago, Granger? Recojo el desastre que acabas de hacer – respondió en tono neutro, sin mirarla, aun agachado.

El cerebro de la chica andaba lento y tardaba en procesar la información, por esta razón no notó como el chico se demoraba más del tiempo necesario para realizar el hechizo, admirando sus piernas. Luego, se incorporó, muy cerca de ella, la miro desde toda su altura y dijo con picardía:

No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué piensas?- solo obtuvo un sonrojo intenso por toda respuesta- vaya tanto así te afecta este cuerpecito.- dijo señalándose a si mismo.- Inmediatamente como si mirarlo quemase y huyo a la cocina diciendo:

¡Oh! Cállate indecente, y ve a vestirte.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Esta es mi casa, ¿no? Y tengo calor – dijo juguetón mientras la seguía a la cocina, a e le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, como un lobo cuando acorrala una presa.

¡¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿qué pensarías si yo me paseara desnuda por toda la casa?

Pensaría que tienes calor. Si ese es el caso, siéntete libre de pasearte en toalla o sin nada por toda la casa, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Eres imposible, bien si lo que quieres es que me vaya, felicidades, me voy. – dijo mientras tomaba su cartera.

No, Jane, para nada. – empezó a decir mientras la tomaba del brazo y trataba de impedir que tomara su cartera, pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. La cara de terror del chico fue magistral y ayudo a la castaña a olvidarse de todas las emociones encontradas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Cálmate debe ser la comida, pedí comida china.- explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero Draco fue más rápido y llego primero a la puerta, temía que aprovechara la oportunidad para escabullirse, lo cierto era que después de bañarse y despejarse un poco había visto las cosas con otro enfoque, ¿qué tal si la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad de intentar las cosas con la leona?

No yo iré tu quédate aquí.- y sin esperar respuesta se acerco a la puerta.

¡Pero estas en toalla! – dijo alarmada, pero él no le hizo caso.

Si hacer caso de las quejas de la castaña, abrió la puerta, tomó las bolsas que le tendía el atónito repartidor, tomó cuatro galeones de la mesita al lado de la puerta, se los entrego y cerró la puerta sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

¿Te has vuelto loco? Estamos en el mundo muggle, aquí no se usan esas monedas.- el chico solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

Esas monedas son de oro sólido, el oro es valioso en todos lados, antes, creo, que me debe los vueltos. – dijo como si nada y antes que la castaña pudiera refutar dijo: ven bonita vamos a comer. – pero la chica se plantó firme y dijo:

Primero vístete, me rehusó terminantemente a comer con un hombre semi desnudo

Muy bien. – concedió el- eso es nuevo, cuanto has cambiado Granger. – dijo dirigiéndose a ella mientras rodaba sus dedos por la cinturilla de su única prenda por un momento la castaña temió que fuese a desnudarse y pregunto asustada:

¿Qué haces?

Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.- dijo riendo mientras la esquivaba y se perdía en su habitación. La chica respiró aliviada ahora sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero no podía evitar recordar esa noche al verlo asi.

_Flashback_

_Sábado, 11 de julio de 1998_

A la luz de la chimenea, sobre una frazada y con miles de pétalos alrededor un par de amantes se comían a besos. El chico la besaba sin dejar de acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, y de vez en cuando su zona más intima. Ya para este momento la chica se derretía en sus brazos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su excitación y de vez en cuando un gemido se escapaba entre sus labios. Aun no le quitaba a venda pero era como si lo pudiera ver todo, más que eso lo sentía.

Despacio el chico empezó a descender por su cuerpo, primero el cuello, los hombros, su clavícula, pasando por el valle de su pecho, hasta abrazar uno con su boca y succionarlo gentilmente entre sus labios, mientras con su mano libre masajeaba el otro seno sin desatender su zona intima. La chica se sentía extasiada pero no podía evitar sentir que necesitaba algo mas, algo le decía que esta vez no se conformaría solo con las caricias, lo quería a él.

Luego de un rato, los besos fueron descendiendo a su zona sur, al llegar a su bajo vientre mordió ligeramente bajo su ombligo y la chica emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un grito de éxtasis y un gemido. Impulsado por la excitación que causo en el ese sonido el descendió mas y empezó a posar suaves besos sobre su ultima prenda justo encima de su clítoris.

Abraxas, por favor. – Exclamo la chica y al poco tiempo puedo sentir que le removían la venda de sus ojos y podía volver a ver la estancia, o lo poco que la chimenea iluminaba.

Y allí estaba su compañero, el rubio platinado que la había atormentado todos sus años de escuela, y esta año lo había hecho de una manera mucho más placentera. Estaba semi desnudo, solo cubierto por una pequeña toalla verde, recién bañado con su cabello revuelto se le antojo apetitoso. Unas ansias hasta ese entonces dormidas en ella la inundaron, quería comérselo, lamerlo quería que gimiera como la había hecho gemir a ella.

Con un hambre casi animal se apoderó de sus labios, logrando que el chico sonriera, le encantaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa. Con una fuerza arrebatadora pero controlada, lo tendió sobre la frazada y se posiciono encima, instantáneamente el trato de incorporarse para besara, pero ella se lo impidió, delineo con un dedo sus pectorales y luego se inclino para succionar su cuello, logrando que exhalara un suspiro gutural.

Despacio empezó a descender por su torso de mármol intercalando besos con lametazos y pequeños mordiscos, pero cuando llegó a su cintura la toalla le estorbaba, así que la quito de un solo movimiento descubriendo con morbo su masculinidad, grande y ansiosa por ella, la tomo en su mano y la acaricio, ejerciendo presión él su glande y el chico volvió a gemir virilmente. Una sonrisa ladeada se instalo en el rostro de la chica le gusta esa sensación, se sentía poderosa, de un modo muy particular, no como cuando derrotaron a Voldemort o como cuando obtuvo todos sus TIMOs era algo diferente, era algo excitante que la hacía hervir por dentro, que la hacía humedecer entre sus muslos. Se disponía bajar su cara hasta el miembro cuando el la detuvo jalándola hacia arriba para quedar frente a frente.

No si haces eso, terminare muy pronto y aun no término contigo. – y antes que pudiera reaccionar se colocó encima.

Sin perder tiempo ataco su cuello, justo donde su yugular latía, succionó como si la vida dependiera de ello y con cada deliciosa succión, la castaña gemía y en su vientre el nudo de tensaba cada vez más, se sentía febril ansiosa, ansiosa de algo que no sabía que era.

El chico volvió a descender besando acariciando, hasta enredar sus pulgares en los extremos de su ropa interior y tiró de ella hacia abajo, deslizando la prenda por sus piernas hasta sacarla por sus pies. Con delicadeza tomos sus tobillos y los besó, luego separo sus piernas y empezó a descender por su cara interna con lentitud la estaba torturando.

Finalmente llego a el ansiado lugar, su centro con delicadeza separó sus labio íntimos y deslizo su lengua por su sexo ya para este entonces la castaña estaba abandonada a las sensaciones e involuntaria mente contraía su abdomen para lograr mayor fricción de su lengua contra su clítoris. Mientras sus largo dedos acariciaban sus piernas y su lengua succionaba su botón el orgasmo la golpeo fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca pensó sentir uno. Nunca, jamás, de todas las veces que se auto complació había sentido uno así de intenso.

Cuando las últimas contracciones involuntarias de sus paredes se alejaban aun se sentía febril, esta vez no sería suficiente con los juegos y el toqueteo. Esta vez necesitaba algo mas, lo necesitaba a el, lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Sin esperar más, tomó la iniciativa y se inclino para alcanzar sus labios, al separarse para obtener aire, dirigió su mirada al sur de su cuerpo y vio que el miembro del rubio aun estaba hinchado entre sus pierna, lo tomo en su manso lo acaricio, primero arriba, luego abajo, el sólo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Se incorporó y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, al sentir su peso sobre sus piernas el chico abrió los ojos, ella le sonrió y los beso tiernamente, no era ni sensual ni pasional era definitivamente un beso más dulce, un beso de amor. El chico la miro aun sin entender del todo así que ella dijo.

Esta noche no es un juego, esta noche quiero que lleguemos hasta las últimas consecuencias, quiero que me hagas tuya.- el chico abrió mucho sus hermosos ojos grises.

¿Estás segura? – pregunto suavemente mientras el acariciaba el rostro.- porque no hay prisa, puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que quieras.- le dijo en tono supremamente dulce, un tono que hasta hace unos meses hubiese creído imposible en labios de Draco Malfoy, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado ese años. Su tono de vos no solo era raro en él, sino que también causaba un efecto extraño en la castaña, le encantaba que él le hablara sucio, la hacía sentir excitada y poderosa, sexy, algo que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir. Pero cuando le hablaba en ese tono dulce, la miraba con esos ojos de adoración y la acariciaba con tanta ternura la hacía sentir extraña, casi como si no lo mereciera o como si fuese demasiado bueno para ser cierto y menos en tan corto tiempo, como si no lo mereciera, y definitivamente así era sobre todo después de lo que había decidido hacer. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, esa noche solo tenían eso y la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Estoy segura, te quiero adentro de mí, quiero que seas el primero. Tu Draco Abraxas Malfoy Black.

Lo que ordene mi leona. – dijo el chico mientras la recostaba en las frazadas y besaba dulcemente sus labios.

Beso su cuello y su clavícula y se posicionó delicadamente sobre ella y entre sus piernas. Sosteniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos deslizo una mano entre ambos y la acaricio suavemente entre sus piernas, a lo que ella respondió separando más sus muslos para darle mejor acceso. Luego deslizo su miembro en u entrada y se detuvo, la miro a los ojos y agrego:

He oído decir que la primera vez duele, si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, solo dilo.- ella solo asintió y acaricio su mejilla, el también estaba nervioso, esa también seria su primera vez.

Se deslizo rápido dentro de ella, al principio sintió un ardor y una incomodidad extraña, su rostro debió demostrar cierto dolor ya que el chico se quedo inmóvil, dentro de ella y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por toda su cara hasta que su rostro se relajo y empezó a moverse, al principio despacio, luego ambos coordinaron un ritmo más intenso. La incomodidad del principio había dado paso a una sensación deliciosa, con cada entrada su cavidad succionaba su miembro era una sensación demasiado especial, luego el nudo en su vientre se tensaba cada vez mas y mas esta como si en algún momento se reventaría. El chico pareció percibirlo ya que acelero el ritmo de las embestidas lanzándola directamente el clímax, mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, logrando que se adentrara más en ella. Finalmente el también allego a su clímax y ella aprovecho su momento de éxtasis para succionar y mordisquear el cuello de él lo que hizo más intenso el momento.

Luego de un rato él se separo de ella ya que sentía que la estaba aplastando, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió adormilado, luego se recostó sobre la frazada y quedo mirando el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego sin mirarla dijo:

¿Te lastimé?

No.- dijo ella. – bueno solo al principio, luego fue muy… placentero.- dijo la castaña pero cuando se incorporó sobre su codo para verlo a la cara pudo ver que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Se veía tan apaciblemente dormido, con sus facciones perfectas y sus preciosos cabellos platinados, le enternecía el corazón, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para tener una relación duradera y fuerte. Sabía que esa sería la última noche, juntos, que después de eso tendrían que separarse pero nunca espero que le fuera tan difícil, estaba asuntada, aterrada, y a la vez tenia rabia, como podía dormir en un momento como ese, cuando ella tenía un millón de dudas en la cabeza.

De repente la duda más aterradora la golpeo de lleno, que pasaría mañana ¿se comportaría diferente en la mañana? Volvería ha ser el odioso Malfoy esa posibilidad hería por dentro, desconsolada se acurruco en su costado y lloro silenciosamente, hasta quedarse dormida.

_Fin del Flashback._

No, leona. Hiciste trampa. No te lo tomaste todo, se suponía que tenias que tomártelo de un solo tiro hasta el fondo.- decía el chico mientras volvía a servirle un vaso rebosado de whisky de fuego.

No, hurón ya he bebido demasiado

Oh vamos no seas bebé pese que los Gryffindor eran valientes.

Después de comer y de hablar de todos los temas, menos el que los llevo a refugiarse allí, se habían enfrascado en una partida de beber forzada, Draco retaba a Hermione y ella caí tontamente en su juego o se dejaba caer, siempre que la castaña terminaba un trago Draco encontraba alguna clausura para hacerla beber de nuevo, de este modo entre chite y adivinanza fallida se habían acabado tres botella mas de whisky de fuego y se había hecho de noche.

Luego de tomarse la última copa rebosada de whisky la castaña dijo:

Si no supiera mejor diría que me quieres emborrachar para aprovecharte de mí. – dijo la castaña entre risas sin notar el extraño brillo que cruzo los ojos del Slytherin.

Quizás si.- fue toda la respuesta del chico la chica solo rió, el licor había desinhibido sus miedos.

En ese caso creo que necesitaras tres botellas mas, porque no me han hecho nada.

¿No? Yo diría que sí.

Lo único que tengo es sueño. – dijo con cara adormilada.- tal vez debería irme a casa, si pudiera tener la certeza que ya es seguro volver.

Te puedes quedar aquí.

No tengo ropa.

Creí que ya habíamos establecido que en esta casa la ropa no era un requisito.

Pero me dará frio si duermo desnuda.

Sólo si duermes sola. – dijo insinuante mientras se le acercaba. Pero la chica desvió el rostro y dijo:

Gracias pero prefiero que me prestes de tu ropa.

Muy bien. – Dijo el chico separándose y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo la castaña sintió el efecto de tanto whisky. Su cabeza dio vueltas, y le fue imposible mantenerse en pie. Hubiera dado de bruces al piso si el rubio no la hubiese agarrado y cargado como una niñita hasta su cuarto.

Es un milagro que no te afecte el whisky de lo contrario ya me habrías vomitado.- dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

No tientes tu suerte hurón.

Al llegar a su cuarto y pararse frente al armario lo abrió y dijo:

Escoge lo que se que te quieras poner.- ante ella un montón de camisas de seda, pantalones de lino, todo exquisito como solo un Malfoy vestiría. Finalmente en un rincón una camiseta inmensa y unos shorts de trotar al verlos la castaña los señalo eso.- muy bien - dijo el chico, los tomo luego la dejo sobre la cama.- mientras te cambias iré por un poco de poción para despejar la mente, creo que la necesitaras después de tanto whisky.- por toda respuesta la chica solo bufó.

La castaña se apresuro a desvestirse y ponerse la ropa de Draco, era una camiseta inmensa, ya estaba algo descolorida. Era de un concierto de Eminen, el primer concierto muggle al que había logrado arrastrarlo, el solo recuerdo de esa noche la hizo sonreír y preguntándose que estaba haciendo, no debería está ahí. Sin importar lo que había pasado, Draco aun era un hombre casado y no era propio, aunque no había pasado nada, al menso no aun. Las dudas aun la consumían cuando un suave golpe en la puesta capto su atención.

Pasa.- acto seguido Draco entro por la puerta con una taza en las manos.

Te luce. – dijo burlón, mientras le tendía el brebaje, la chica se lo tomo de un trago y el chico bufó.

Ahora si sabes cómo tomar a fondo, pero deleitabas todo mi whisky. – se quejo Draco. Mientras la chica trataba de levantarse de la cama.

¿A dónde crees que vas?

Al cuarto de huéspedes.- dijo e inmediatamente se vio alzada en aires por el chico quien la llevo cargada en brazo a través del baño a la habitación de huéspedes, la cual era exactamente igual a la anterior, la misma decoración blanca e impersonal que reinaba en todo el apartamento. Con cuidado el chico se trepo sobre la cama, para dejarla en todo el centro de la misma. Pero justo cuando se disponía irse la chica dijo:

No, no te vayas, quédate.

Solo iré al ponerme la pijama y vuelvo, lo prometo. – y así lo hizo, pero cuando regreso ya la chica estaba plácidamente dormida. Con una sonrisa se acostó a su lado, apoyándose en su costado para verla mejor, era tan hermosa. Con cuidado acomodo un riso tras su oreja y ella se removió incomoda y a tientas, aun sin abrir los ojos, tomo su mano y la posó en su cintura.

Era tan delgada como la recordaba, bien delineada por unas caderas armónicas y decoradas por unos pechos perfectos y un trasero respingón. Mientras hacía acopio de todo su auto control para no enterrar la nariz en su preciosos risos y su hermoso y largo cabello castaño que tenía ese olor a manzanas que tanto le gustaba, ella le acariciaba los dorados bellos de su brazo, con suaves caricias que erosionaban en su fuerza de voluntad.

La mano de la chica se deslizo hasta enlazar la suya y con suavidad tiro de ella hasta hacer que la abrazara por completo mientras pegaba su espalda y su trasero a su torso y su muslos. Si se sorprendió de sentir la erección que tensaba su pijama no dio muestra de ello, todo lo contrario, se acurruco mas contra él.

Tal vez no debamos.- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular. Antes de enterrar su nariz en sus cuello y aspirar su delicado aroma a manzanas verdes y flores silvestres. Sin poder resistirse empezó a besar la delicada piel que palpitaba en su yugular y luego dijo: - si quieres que pare dilo ahora.- pero contrario a todo pronóstico, logia, moral o razón, la chica no dijo nada, solo se volteo para encararlo y besarlos apasionadamente en los labios, mientras flexionaba una de sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas sobre su cadera y se frotaba contra su sexo, incinerando cualquier resto de cordura o sensatez que pudiera quedar en él para ese momento.

Después de eso n o hubo otro pensamiento coherente, solo caricias, besos, gemidos de palabra inteligibles. Entre las sabanas se despojaron de sus ropas y después de tantos años, volvieron a ser uno. Ella lo besaba y el la acariciaba, él la besaba y ella lo pellizcaba y como uno se consumieron en las llamas de la pasión, por tanto tiempo contenida y oculta, pasión que va mas allá de la amista.

La noche paso, y poco a poco el calor del sol desterró las neblinas nocturnas, el sol que se colaba por la ventana le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Con cuidado como si cada movimiento doliese, abrió los ojos, poco a poco fue siendo consciente de donde se encontraba u lo que había pasado, por una fracción de tiempo casi estuvo segura que había sido un sueño, pero no. Al abrir los ojos y corroborar donde se encontraba era innegable que no había sido un sueño, ¡se había vuelto a acostar con Draco Malfoy! No solo eso se había tirado a un hombre técnicamente casado. El remordimiento la golpeo en el pecho, se suponía que había ido a aclarar la situación y lo único que había logrado era empeorarla más, por increíble que eso pareciera.

Aun estaba ahí dándose golpes de pecho y pensando en la posibilidad de tirarse por la ventana para no tener que dar la cara cuando unos gritos provenientes de la estancia captaron su atención, definitivamente eran gritos humanos, impulsada por el pánico y una agilidad recién adquirida se envolvió en las sabanas y salió corriendo de la habitación varita en mano.

Pero tan pronto como alcanzo el umbral de la sala, se paró en seco, efectivamente Draco estaba ahí y gritaba pero no estaba solo, Astoria Greengrass estaba con él. La esposa, la había encontrado, los había encontrado y en una situación bastante obvia, ya que Draco solo llevaba bóxers.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, la Señora Malfoy había volteado y su roso se transformó en una máscara de ira al verla.

¡Tú! – dijo mientras la señalaba con un dedo.- ¡Debí haber imaginado que estarías con esta Perra!

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA.<p>

Astoria vs Hermione ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué pasara ahora que las cosas si están complicadas? Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo.

…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Sea cual sea su respuesta háganmelo saber en un hermoso review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, volví. No sé qué decir, no tengo excusa ni perdón de Dios, y si el infierno existiera sufriría en el por la eternidad. Así que para no dar justificaciones mediocres no diré nada en mi defensa, me declaro culpable de desaparecer, pero espero que esta capitulo acorte mi condena.

Antes de pasar a lo que nos compete quiero agradecer a los hermosos lectores que me dejan review:

**_Alexf1994: _**No fue pronto, pero actualice. :D

**_Luladark:_** Aquí continúo.

**_KarenDm9:_** Así es la vida, cuando alguien bueno, hace algo malo es como una sábana blanca que le cae una mancha negra, la misma se hace demasiado visible. Y si, Draco es el culpable, pero Herms también tiene mucha culpa.

**_Manu Rocha: _**Lo siento, no te abandone, pero no puede actualizar antes.

**_Dominique Malfoy:_** Si pero Astoria no es quien todos creemos y por más que sabe que Draco ama a Herms, no se apartará así de fácil de sus caminos.

**_Ritsuka10:_** Aquí veremos si ganas la apuesta.

**_Luna Maltter Black: _**Espero que aún tengas dedos…

**_ :_** Por regla general todos mis capítulos tienden a terminar en suspenso, me encanta… Si no termina en suspenso es porque es el fin y no hay segunda parte.

**_Serena Princesita Hale: _**Malas noticias, esta Astoria, no tiene dignidad.

**_ATMD: _**Veremos quién gana.

**_Lunaticapazion:_** Se que en esta oportunidad no vaticinaste nada para este cap, pero dudo que imaginaras que duraría tanto, lo siento. :$

**_DHiscorret: _**No fue pronto pero lo hice.

**_Marie Rosier: _**Sin palabras, Marielita, tu sabes que a ti te respondo todo en privado.

**_Veronika-Blackheart: _**Espero te siga pareciendo bueno.

**_Ellie Muse:_** Que bueno q eres paciente.

**_Flor666:_** De nada linda, me encanta recibir reviews.

**_CAPÍTULO IV_**

_"Estoy Embarazada"_

Solo tuvo tiempo de levantar la varita cuando la otra mujer ya estaba sobre Hermione. Sin pensarlo, algo poco común en él se apareció justo en medio de las dos.

— Basta, Astoria. Al que debes atacar es a mí, yo fui el que me comprometí contigo ella no tiene nada que ver— dijo serio mientras señalaba a la castaña.

— ¿Crees que no se que esta zorra vive siguiéndote e insinuándosete desde que íbamos al colegio? —Expresó mientras lo miraba con reproche, Draco se adelanto y se coló con entre ambas pero mirando a su esposa.

— Tu rabia es conmigo, Astoria. Yo fui quien te falló— Al oír esa ultima frase la castaña emitió un grito ahogado y corrió a refugiarse en la habitación de donde había salido.

— Lo siento, Astoria, se que tu menos que nadie se merece esto, pero no lo planeamos, solo pasó, eso demuestra que no te merezco. —Le decía tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Draco! —gritaba como histérica.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. —Cálmate, cielo. Entiende que es lo mejor, yo no te amo como mereces, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho lo que hice.

— No tú no puedes, no puede dejarme, me oíste, menos a hora que… —Lo mira sin saber que decir por un segundo y después suelta— Menos ahora que estoy embarazada.

La cara de sorpresa de él fue un poema, en un acto reflejo y perplejo la alejo de él. —Eso no es cierto, tu estas bromeando, nosotros… —Suspira y se peina con las manos— Nosotros nos estábamos cuidando, tu, tu no querías comprometer tu carrera de modelo, me lo dijiste mil veces.

— Yo no bromearía con algo como eso, estoy embarazada de cuatro semanas y sabes que ningún método anticonceptivo es infalible, mi madre dice que cuando hay amor nada detiene a la vida y nuestros destinos están unidos ahora irremediablemente. —Dice resuelta.

Camina hacía la cocina y se sirve otro vaso de whisky de fuego, lo bebe de un trago y pasea por la sala, todo bajo la atenta mirada de ella quien sonreía triunfal. Finalmente el rubio dijo:

— Muy bien, jamás negaría a un hijo mío. No te preocupes, tendrá todo lo que necesite, amor cariño y dinero, yo responderé por él. —a cada palabra de él la cara de satisfacción de ella se ensanchaba— Pero, no seguiré contigo, no puedo ser tu esposo después de lo que pasó anoche.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyes Astoria no puedo ser tu esposo.

En cámara lenta vio como su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, se acercó a ella cuando pensó que se desvanecería pero entonces en ese momento, ella levanto la vista y lo miro de un modo penetrante y enfermizo que nunca antes había visto en ella.

— No te atrevas a tocarme, tu cerdo desagradecido. —Dijo con una voz gutural que no parecía humana— Esto no quedará así, si quieres guerra tendrás guerra. — Luego de dos cachetadas que le dejaron sus dedos marcados salió dando un portazo, dejando atrás a un rubio que la desconocía, Astoria siempre había sido una niña dulce, a veces algo caprichosa, pero nunca violenta o vengativa.

Mientras Draco pensaba su siguiente movida, la castaña se vistió y se baño, finalmente tomo fuerzas, estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando sus vista se fijo en el anillo de los Black que estaba en la mesita, desde que él se lo diera lo cargaba en su cuello con el dije de una cadena, nunca se lo quietaba era su talismán lo que muchas veces le había dado valor, quizás no lo merecía, pero si estaba a punto de renunciar al amor de su vida por segunda vez lo necesitaba, así que lo guindó en su cuello una vez mas y salió de la habitación.

La sala, comedor y cocina parecían vacíos, no sabía si Draco se había ido o si seguía ahí. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho, se sentía sucia, como un animal rastrero, como una serpiente traidora. Ya estaba alcanzando la puerta cuando:

— ¿Ya te vas, preciosa? — Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, después de todo no estaba sola y él seguía en bóxers.

— Yo pensé que no estabas

— Y quisiste aprovechar para huir

— ¿Dónde está Astoria?

— Se fue, no se a donde, creo que sea mejor darle tiempo para que se calme. Con respecto a lo de anoche. —Dice rascándose la cabeza.

— Fue un error, lo sé —Dice interrumpiéndolo, al ignorar lo que el otro va a decir, siempre es mejor picar adelante y tomar el control de la situación, pensó.

— ¿Error? —La miró entre cabreado y dolido, esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

— Si, tú estás casado ahora y Astoria no se merece algo así. Además, yo aún no se que quiero. Ella te ama y estoy segura que a pesar del error que cometimos, aun puedes salvar tu matrimonio. — Termina decir, tratado de convencerse que es lo mejor.

— Espera un momento, Herms, yo no creo que haya sido un error. —Dice acercándose a ella lo cual hiso que ella a su vez corriera a la puerta.

— Draco, no sigas, créeme es lo mejor. —Dijo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? —Exclamo molesto. Y al ver sus intensiones agregó: No te atrevas a irte así, no te atrevas a salir por esa puerta.

Ella lo ignoró, creyó que al estar en paños menores no se atrevería a seguirla, pero lo juzgó mal, tan pronto como ella salió por la puerta él la siguió y en pocas zancadas alcanzó a tomarla por los hombros.

— Esto no puede quedar así, yo… Yo te amo.

— Yo no… —No puedo continuar porque justo en ese momento una luz blanca los cegó.

Los flashes los cegaron, miles de periodistas salieron de quien sabe donde tomando miles de fotos, sorprendido por la escena la soltó y ella aprovecho para desaparecerse.

— ¿Desde cuándo es amante de Hermione Granger? — preguntó un periodista regordete de bigote grande.

— ¿Continuara su matrimonio con la Señora Greengrass después de haber sido descubierto? — pregunto una periodista que había usado una capa de invisibilidad para cubrirse y solo se veía su cabeza flotando.

— ¿Su amorío con la ministra de protección para el cuidado de las creaturas mágicas tiene algo que ver con la ayuda que ha brindo a ese departamento? — pregunto otro periodista.

— ¿Qué efecto cree que tendrá este escándalo en las finanzas del imperio Malfoy? — una cuarta periodista.

Tantas preguntas y su cerebro solo podían repetir las últimas y fulminantes palabras de ella, "Yo no". Sin responder ninguna pregunta volvió al departamento. Se recostó contra la puerta y se deslizo hasta el piso y dejo que los recuerdos lo embargarán.

Flashback

15 de Enero de 1999

Un rubio varios años menor caminaba a prisa por unos de los pasillos de la escuela, lo único malo de tener una habitación especial como premio anual era que esta estaba en el séptimo piso y las mazmorras en el sótano, acababa de regresar de unas deprimentes vacaciones en casa, donde su madre no hizo más que lamentarse por la pérdida de su padre. Tanto tiempo lejos de ella le hacía mal, necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, oler el olor de su cabello y probar el sabor de sus besos.

Dio el último giro y sin demora dijo la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de las serpientes. A esa hora un estaba desierta, había ido a primera hora de la mañana para sorprenderla en la cama, finalmente estuvo ante su puerta, ser peino con las manos por última vez y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara la cual se congeló al instante, tal como lo planeo la había encontrado en la cama, pero no la había encontrado sola.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto, Pansy? — bramó cuando pudo encontrar su voz, sus ojos no daban crédito a sus ojos, su novia de toda la vida y su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni.

Los amantes despertaron con el sonido de su bramido. — ¡Draco! — Exclamó la chica sorprendida.

El y Pansy habían sido educados para casarse, desde pequeños les inculcaron que de grandes serían un matrimonio, pero la chica había insistido en que se estaba guardando para él y que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y a él le había parecido justo hacer lo mismo por ella, en un principio no le importaba ya que para ese entonces apenas era un crio, luego estuvo tan ocupado siendo un mortio que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus deseos adolescentes.

— Pues, ¿Qué crees que es? —Exclamó el moreno— Se que eres virgen hermano, pero no te tenía por retrasado.

— Te aprovechaste de mi novia. —Sin pensarlo Draco se abalanzo sobre el joven pero Pansy se puso en medio de los dos.

— No Draco, escúchame, el no me forzó yo quería hacerlo. —Esto hizo que el la mirará aun mas confundido.

— ¿Qué tu qué? — Gruño.

— Sí, yo quería hacerlo, lo siento, pero ya no me casaré contigo, ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo? Papá rompió nuestro compromiso, no quiere que sea la esposa de un mortio. Y francamente, yo tampoco quiero eso, no ves que ahora eres un paria.

— No pensaban eso cuando el Voldemort vivía. — Ese nombre provocó un estremecimiento en los otros dos jóvenes, la muerte de "El Lord" aun estaba reciente. — Mi familia tiene mucho dinero.

— La mía también, no es por el dinero, es por la mala fama.

— Pero Uds. Ambos estaban de mi lado el año antepasado cuando casi mato a Dumbledore.

— Pero ninguno de nosotros esta marcado, tu sí. Lo siento, pesar de todo te tengo cariño, pero me gusta más Blaise, el me hace sentir cosas. —Trato de acariciar la mejilla del rubio pero él la tomó entre sus manos y se la dobló.

— Nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, perra. Ustedes no me apartan a mí, soy yo el que no los necesita — Gritó en su oído y se fue luego de escupirle la cara.

Como una fiera corrió por los pasillos, subiendo de dos escalones, empujando a los que se le atravesaban, gritando a quienes le hablaban, por primera vez en su vida se sitió capaza de matar a alguien. Con la misma furia entro a la habitación donde Hermione leía en la sala común que comprarían, tenía el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá, entró a la habitación con violencia, lo que hizo que ella se levantara sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Desde que compartían la torre de premios, habían logrado cierta comunicación una especie de amistad que aún no reconocían.

— Nada. —Y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Con furia prácticamente se arrancó la camisa, pateó la cama luego miró la puerta y volvió a la sala, donde ella aun lo miraba perpleja. La vio como si la viera por primera vez, hermosa, limpia, sincera y muy, pero muy cogestible. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con furia y desespero. En un principio ella dio un respingo sorprendida, pero luego se dejo llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que ese beso había despertado. Cuando el cuerpo se los exigió se separaron— Espero que siga en pie tu propuesta del mes pasado, que dices, ¿explorarnos sin ataduras?

— ¿Qué pasa con Pansy?

— Terminamos. — Y vuelve a besarla, pegándola a él.

— Espera, pero.

El la silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios. —Sin ataduras, ¿recuerdas? Sin preguntas, ni sentimientos, solo ardiente, sucio y duro, sexo. —mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.

Fin del Flashback

Y así había empezado todo, como un simple juego de adolescentes, conocieron sus cuerpos, al principio solo se besaban y se tocaban mutuamente, todo el tiempo y en los lugares más locos, un cuarto de escobas, un salón vacio, en el jardín durante la guardia de prefectos, pero entre encuentro y encuentro, hablaban, dada vez era más necesario explicarse mutuamente sus sentimientos, ese sucio secreto los unió más y más hasta que él había dejado de concebir la vida sin ella, hasta que él había decidido que prefería ser el patético mejor amigo que tenerla lejos, un estira y encoje que los había llevado hasta ese punto.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Hermione llegaba a su casa. Se pareció en la entrada de su casa corrió adentro. Se sentía fatal, sucia, indecente; haber esperado tanto tiempo para poner la torta al final. Se la nos en la cama a llorar y no supo de ella por un largo rato. No supo a qué horas llegó Ginny ni a qué horas se fue, solo supo que había ido por la sopa caliente que dejo cerca a ella. Así pasaron varios días, hasta que una mañana, un vociferador de su amiga la sacó de la cama, a los cinco minutos la pelirroja y su moreno esposo invadieron su departamento.

— Ya basta Hermione, ya es suficiente, la vida sigue, no es el fin del mundo y tú definitivamente no te echaras a morir por ningún mago y menos por ese. Así que vístete que irás a trabajar. —Mandona y demandante como su madre, así era mi amiga, por suerte estaba Harry que le hacia la contra parte.

— Lo que Gin quiere decir, es que es importante que vayas hoy. El propio ministro quiere hablar contigo, hay ciertas cosas que debes aplacar, toda esta situación con Malfoy ha generado mucha mala propaganda para el ministerio y bueno, se requiere tu presencia para tomar decisiones concretas sobre que enfoque tomar.

Así estuvo durante un largo rato, ambos turnándose para hacerme entender que debía ir al ministerio pero solo me moví cuando Ginny me mojo con sopa caliente y tuve que meterme al baño a lavarme. Finalmente, gracias a trucos como ese terminé arreglando me para ir al ministerio y estuve allí antes de medio día. No entendía a que se refería con las decisiones sobre el enfoque pero me sorprendía al ver a un gran grupo de mis ex novios esperando en la entrada del despacho del ministro. ¿Coincidencia?

— Señorita, Granger —Saludo el ministro desde su silla— Pase siéntese.

La castaña obedeció, mirándolo expectante.

— Señorita, Granger. Debido a todo el revuelo que ha causado su… —carraspeo— Relación con el señor Malfoy el ministerio se ha visto muy afectado, no sé si este enterada, pero muchos de los inversionistas y patrocinadores están dejando de financiar muchos de nuestros proyectos y es lamentable que los más perjudicados son los más necesitados.

— Eso he oído, ministro pero, no entiendo porque, todo el asunto pertenece a mi vida privada.

— Sí, pero al ser una figura tan pública como ustedes lo son, lo que hagan afecta a todo y a todos los que ustedes representan. Y por eso hay que tomar medidas, el Señor Malfoy sin duda ya las ha tomado, ya que el regresar y tratar de reconstruir su matrimonio logró mantener a flote las empresas Malfoy. — La noticia la tomo totalmente por sorpresa. No lo sabía, aunque era lo que esperaba que hiciera, una parte de su orgullo se sintió dolida.

— Dirá Usted ¿Qué propone, Sr. Ministro?

— Quiero que se casé, Señorita Granger.

CONTINUARA…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

¿CON QUIEN SE CASARÁ HERMIONE? ¿CÓMO ESTARÁ DRACO?

Yo sé que no merezco nada, pero si esta actualización les alegro el día, háganmelo saber, aunque me demore siglos en actualizar, el cariño por mis lectores nunca me deja, son las musas las ingratas.

Siempre suya, Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, que tal mi queridas lectoras, espero que aún no se hayan vuelto polvo por la espera, he aquí el siguiente Cap, pero antes como es rigor, las respuesta a los post.

**Dany16:** He aquí la continuación

**Envycosa: **Seguimos con la historia.

**Luna Malter Black:** En este no quedamos tan en suspenso ¿o sí? Espero tu review para saber tu opinión.

**Caroone**: No es que sea indecisa o insegura, es que se siente culpable y cree que lo mejor es que el este con su esposa, por otro lado esta Hermione es atípica.

**Luriana: **Espero tu review para que me digas si Pansy sigue sin caerte mal.

**3Suri malfoy granger: **Tu comentario estuvo presente durante todo el tiempo que dure escribiendo este cap, espero no desilusionarte.

**Lunatiapazion:** Me encantan tus comentarios, se nota que te vives y te gozas la historia, así que espero tus impresiones de este capítulo. Quizás Draco empiece a desquitarse.

**Ezbhy23: **Aquí le sigo.

**Ellie Muse:** He aquí los frutos de tu paciencia. No fue por cobardía en sí, es que ella pensó que él creía que había sido un error y se sintió muy culpable de meterse en medio de un matrimonio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO V<strong>_

"_Verte Con Otro Duele"_

— Casarme —bufó la castaña— ¿Quien se ha creído que es? ¿En qué siglo cree que vivimos?— No había terminado su monologo cuando el timbre de su casa la distrajo.

Luego de oír los planes que el ministro tenía para ella, entendió porque sus ex novios estaban afuera, el ministro pretendía que ella eligiera uno en ese momento o perdería su cargo en el gabinete. De más esta decir que no se quedo para oír más razones tomo su cartera y se marcho a su casa hecha una fiera. Fue a abrir la puerta y resulto ser su amiga, seguida de Luna de Longbottom y su pequeña hijita Drizzel.

— Si vienes a convencerme para que me case con cualquiera de mis ex, pierdes tu tiempo. — dijo por todo saludo la castaña.

— Hola, Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, Luna creo que también y la pequeña Drizzel, aunque creo que necesita un cambio urgente de pañal.

Hermione emite un suspiro vencida y se aparta de la puerta para dejarlas pasar. — Pasen, ¿quieren algo de tomar? — pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Luna se dirigía al cuarto de baño con la pequeña en brazos, sus amigas se movían en su casa como si vivieran en ella.

— No gracias, querida, acabamos de almorzar. — Tomaron asiento. Hermione regresa a la sala y se sienta a mirarlas. — Veo que no te cayó muy bien la propuesta del ministro. — No fue necesario respuesta la cara de molestia de Hermione hablaba por ella. — Está bien, a mí también me pareció algo demasiado radical, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo veo bajo otro cariz, creo que si no es así nunca te casaras, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿quieres terminar como la señora que tiene un montón de gatos y ninguna compañía?

— Pensé que los tenía a ustedes, que dicen ser mis amigos. — respondió la castaña aun en el papel de ofendida.

— Y lo somos, pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes, es una lástima que lo tuyo con Malfoy no haya podido ser, pero no hay razón para cerrase y de paso perder todo lo que te ha costado tanto tiempo lograr, tu carrera por la que has sacrificado tantas cosas. ¿Qué paso con el sueño de llegar a ser ministra de magia?

— Dijo que fue un error… — respondió en voz baja al borde de las lágrimas. Su amiga la miro sin comprender un momento y luego el entendimiento la golpeo como un porrazo y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla, lo que lanzo a la castaña en un mar de lágrimas. Cuando Luna salió del baño las encontró abrazadas, sonrío con comprensión, metió a su hijita en su coche y se unió al abrazo.

— Déjalo salir todo Mione, el llanto limpia el alma y aleja a los torposoplos. — dijo la rubia lo que arranco una sonrisa a la castaña.

— Estoy por creer que en verdad existen los torposoplos porque casi todo me hace llorar por estos días.

Mirando sin ver por los ventanales de su oficina la cual siempre presentaba paisajes relajantes propios para proporcionarle un ambiente de trabajo agradable no lograban calmar la marea de sentimientos que aun experimentaba. Ya casi había pasado un mes, un tormentoso mes sin verla, sin hablarle; los recuerdos de la última noche que compartieron juntos aun lo atormentaban, su piel sedosa, el olor de su hermoso cabello, todo fue perfecto esa noche, si solo hubiera tenido lugar en otro contexto. Gruñó con hastío y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, se odiaba por pensar tanto en ella, en ella quien sin misericordia había destrozado su corazón dos veces, y el muy idiota aun destrozado clamaba por ella, corazón traicionero, corazón sin dignidad era el que habitaba en su pecho, debería odiarla, por eso, por ser una sangre sucia y por ser tan perfecta. Trato de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a su escritorio, mirándolos como si le hubieran hecho un agravio terrible, cuando su esposa entro sin avisar.

— Querido, trabajas demasiado. —entró seguida por un elfo quien cargaba una gran cantidad de paquetes. — Es increíble que si no vengo a verte, no sé nada de ti. Llegas muy tarde en las noches y te vas muy temprano en la mañana. — Trata de acariciar su mejilla pero él aparta la cara.

— Bueno, como debo mantener tus costos gastos, —señala los paquetes— debo trabajar lo suficiente para que mi hijo no pase necesidad. Además te recuerdo nuestro arreglo, este matrimonio no durará mucho, solo lo suficiente para que mi hijo nazca y la prensa se calme.

Ella hace un mohín con los labios — Y luego que, me abandonarás por esa zorra.

— No, luego de eso podrás encontrar alguien que te amé como te mereces y ser feliz. — responde mientras vuelve la vista a los papeles.

— Ya tengo alguien que me hace feliz y que me ama. Me lo dijiste muchas veces. — se sienta en sus piernas y besa su mejilla— ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

Suspira. — Tienes razón lo dije, lo creía o quería creerlo, pero… — echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

— Sea lo que sea que sea, que esa… — no la llamo zorra porque en ese momento el abrió los ojos y la miro de una manera tan intimidante que considero prudente no definirla con ningún adjetivo— sea lo que sea, que haya pasado, estoy segura que nuestro amor podrá superarlo. Hazlo por nuestro hijo —tomo la mano de él y la ubico sobre tu vientre.

Últimamente, lo único que lo hacía sonreír era me mención de su futuro hijito; era la única cosa que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida, de lo contrario quizás hace rato habría cometido alguna locura, ya que vivir con el recuerdo de Mione lo agotaba lo quemaba por dentro, sobre todo las últimas palabras que le había dicho, luego de confesarle nuevamente sus sentimientos, luego de volver a decirle que la amaba y que la quería para sí, Yo, no. Quien hubiera pensado que el un Malfoy Black, multimillonario, sangre pura, el rey de Slytherin por seis años, mortifago absuelto y el hombre más apuesto dela comunidad mágica según la revista corazón de bruja, terminaría tan desgraciadamente enamorado de una sabelotodo, sangre sucia como ella. Definitivamente nadie podría haber imaginado nada de eso en séptimo año cuando los colocaron en la misma torre de premios anuales. Un pensamiento de ellos dos trato de colarse en su mente pero él lo desecho de inmediato, no, no podía pensar en ella con cariño, debía obligarse a odiarla. Su esposa lo saco de sus cavilaciones cuando dijo:

— ¿Viste el último número de la revista corazón de Bruja, amor?

La miro con el ceño gravemente fruncido. — No cariño, pensé que sabias que no soy un asiduo lector de ese pasquín.

Su esposa hace un puchero gracioso y pellizca su mejilla con suavidad. — Mi esposito cascarrabias, solo yo por lo mucho que te amo, entiendo y soporto tu genio, una muestra de que fuimos hecho para estar juntos. — se abraza a él.

— Enfócate Astoria, hablabas de la revista esa de chismes. — detestaba cuando su mujer hablaba sin parar de disparates y frivolidades, divagando sin sentido de un tema a otro, tan diferente a Hermione, siempre elocuente e interesante con conversaciones inteligentes. No pienses en ella, a menos que sea para verla como es, una pedante insoportable se reprendió a sí mismo, y cerró los ojos, mientras Astoria seguía contándole sobre la revista, aun sentada sobre sus piernas.

— … Pues si imagínate mi sorpresa cuando leí la primera noticia de mi hijo en un revista. — esas palabras lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Tu hijo? — la miro sin comprender, a lo que ella sonrío triunfal.

— Sabía que no me estabas prestando atención. Te decía que no sé cómo, la prensa ya se enteró que tendremos un hijo hermoso.

— ¿No sabes cómo? — ella se limitó a mostrarle la portada de la revista donde se leía DESPUES DE LA TORMENA SIEMPRE VIENE LA CALMA, los Malfoy, más unidos que nunca Con desespero paso las paginas hasta encontrar el articulo completo "Después de un patrimonio de escándalo y muchos rumores de separación, esta parejita nos sorprende con una noticia que desmiente los rumores y nos muestra que están más unidos que nunca, se espera que para dentro de unos meses llegue el primer vástago de la pareja, anhelamos que sea un hermoso niño sano, quien con unos padres como ellos no podrá ser otra cosa que hermoso…" El artículo seguía dando detalles sobre sus vidas y el embarazo que no podían ser obra de la casualidad. — habíamos acordado no informarlo hasta que estuvieras en el segundo trimestre.

— Lo sé, cariño, yo no he dicho nada, estoy tan asombrada como tú.

— ¿Pretendes que te crea, cuando saben el nombre del sanador y los resultados de tus últimos análisis médicos? — lo mira asombrada con la boca abierta.

— ¿Insinúas que fue el sanador Von Drakkar quien filtró la información a los medios? — la mira entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos pero solo dice:

— Vete, Astoria, tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente. — con un movimiento ágil la puso de pie en el suelo y se levantó a mirar por la ventana.

— Muy bien cariño, te espero en casa. Compre algo para ti que sé que disfrutaras verme puesto. — le da un breve beso en los labios y cuando camina hasta la puerta, chasquea los dedos y aparece un elfo quien recoge las bolsas, antes de salir agrega. — Te dejo la revista, hay más artículos que quizás te interesen, sobretodo la página 47.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil entender como pensó alguna vez en casarse con Astoria, era una persona muy distinta a él, tan frívola, tan básica, su vida dependía de las apariencias y lo superficial, tan diferente a… Maldición, será que puedes dejar de pensarla al menos cinco minutos de tu miserable existencia. Regreso a su escritorio dispuesto a trabajar en la fusión que estaba a punto de hacer con las empresas Krum de Quidditch, tomo la revista corazón de bruja que Astoria había dejado sobre su escritorio la lanzo a un lado del escritorio pero esta se resbalo hasta el piso, la recogió para colocarla dentro de la papelera cuando el artículo de la página 47 capto su atención. Las Hijas de Morgana, demandan al Ministerio por Amparar y Promover el Deterioro de la Familia Mágica

— ¡Qué diablos! — Empezó a leer el artículo: "La afamada asociación de las Hijas de Morgana, es una ilustre institución que lleva años velando por el bienestar y seguridad de la sociedad y cultura del mundo mágico, 'es nuestro deber fundamental alertar cuando vemos que nuestro mundo se corrompe con las costumbres muggles y cuando se empiezan a perder los valores que han mantenido la solides de la comunidad mágica' afirmo la Sra. Pansy Parkinson de Zabinni, ilustre miembro de la comunidad y vocera de la asociación." Al llegar a ese punto bufo — Si, ilustrísimamente zorra. — continuo leyendo: "… lo que principalmente alarma a estas respetables damas es el hecho que la nómina del ministerio se haya llenado de mujeres solteras, muchas de ellas ya madres y otras que sobresalen por su promiscua vida sexual. 'sorprende sobre todo que ya no sean solo en los cargos menores como asistentes o secretarias, sino que han llegado a las altas esferas políticas donde pueden tener un impacto notorio en las mentes de las mujeres jóvenes, inspirándolas a llevar vidas desapegadas y egoístas, olvidando el rol primordial de esposa y madre que tiene la mujer, sujeta a un esposo' mencionó la Srita. Milincent Bulstrode" — Claro es comprensible que envidies que alguien tenga vida sexual, vaca engreída y apestosa. — volvió a murmurar. "por último la presidenta de la asociación, la Srita. Daphne Greengrass enumero los casos que consideran más aberrantes, para quienes exigen se les imponga alguna sanción o dejen de formar parte de la nómina del ministerio, entre los nombres más sobresalientes se encuentran los de la fiscal mayor, Cho Chang, la ministra de relaciones internacionales Katie Bell, la ministra para la defensa de las criaturas mágicas, Hermione Granger, uno de los nombres más mencionados entre otros." Ahora lo entendía todo, ese grupo e brujas resentidas, la zorra, la vaca y la lesbiana, querían vengarse de las mujeres exitosas y no podían dejar por fuera a la más exitosa de todas. Y pensar que él pudo haber contribuido a la caída de Mione; sintió ganas de correr a verla a defenderla de esas malditas, pero no podía, ahora más que nunca, debía alejarse.

Los días pasaban y mientras estaba suspendida de su puesto en el ministerio hibernaba en su casa, no estaba acostumbrada a holgazanear pero nada se animaba a hacer, estaba cansada y deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo, esa mañana salió a recoger la correspondencia con unos pantalones holgados y una abrigo cuatro tallas más grande que ella, sin poder prescindir de sus lentes de son bien oscuros, era como si una nube negra caminara sobre ella y en torno a su casa nublando sus días.

Flashback

Corría por el pasillo era fin de semana y tenía la esperanza que. Su molesto compañero de torre anduviera con sus amigotes, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron al piso cuando al abrir la puerta que daba a la sala común que compartían cual fue sus sorpresa al verlo allí. Con molestia lanzo la puerta logrando despertarlo de sus taciturnas cavilaciones.

— ¿Acaso te criaron en un establo, maldita sangre sucia? — lo mira fingiendo no haberlo visto antes.

— No te vi, Malfoy. Pesé que estarías en Hogsmeade con los otros mini-mortios, no intoxicando el aire con tu presencia, parece que anduvieras acosándome. — termino de decir la castaña mientras él respondía con un bufido.

— ¿Acosándote? Por favor si no inspiras ni un mal pensamiento, creo que prefería acosar al calamar gigante.

— ¿Ah sí? — Se acerca con aire de superioridad — entonces ¿podrías explicarme que hacías el otro día cuando me espiabas durante mi baño? — Soltó de repente, disfrutando con la contrariedad del rubio por unos segundos.

— No te estaba espiando, simplemente no trancaste la puerta y pensé que estaba desocupado.

— Sí, pero en lugar de marcharte te quedase mirando como embobado, ¿acaso no eras consiente del agua cayendo y mi persona desnuda? Diste muestras de ser consciente de lo primero al menos. Apostaría q que tuviste más de un mal pensamiento. — Lo decía porque había visto en su pantalón un bulto extraño y porque sabía que contantemente se echaba vistazos mientras ella se bañaba. Sonrío al ver sus mejillas blancas teñirse levemente de rojo.

— No te ufanes demasiado, soy hombre hay cosas que no podemos evitar. — la chica se acerca y arquea una ceja.

— ¿No pues evitar ser un fisgón depravado?

— Ya te dije que no quería verte, por el contrario creo que tú propiciaste todo, desde siempre has estado muy interesada en mí. — Se levantó para marcharse a su habitación cuando la castaña se interpuso.

— Como yo si soy honesta he de admitir que hasta cierto punto tengo curiosidad. — dijo bajando la voz, logrando que el arqueara una ceja y la mirara de lado.

— ¿Curiosidad? — bufo— ¿Pretendes decirme que eres virgen, Granger?

— Pretendo decirte que puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad si tú satisfaces la mía, sería solo un acuerdo para eso, sin compromisos.

Fin del flashback

En un principio hizo la propuesta porque sabía que él jamás aceptaría y porque ese día una de las "amiguitas" de Ron la había llamado mojigata virginal, al restarles puntos por encontrarlos haciendo algo más que compartiendo un beso bajo un muérdago oculto en uno de los armarios del tercer piso. Fue una oferta nacida de los deseos de retribución personal, para resarcir su orgullo atrofiado. Las cosas salieron tal y como lo había esperado, él se negó aunque no fue por las razones que ella esperaba, su lealtad hacia la novia que le habían impuesto sus padres y con la cual no habían comprometido sin pedir su consentimiento fue algo que en lugar de aplacar todo, avivo su curiosidad. Quizás, después de todo si puede haber lealtad entre serpientes. Desde ese momento nació un sentimiento de respeto, también agradeció que nunca se hubiera burlado de su propuesta, de seguro lo había tentado, lo comprobó dos meses después, cuando regresaron de las vacaciones decembrinas y el descubrió el engaño de su novia.

Esto tiene que parar se dijo a sí misma, debo dejar de pensar en él, debo dejar de evocarlo con cada pensamiento pero era difícil, tarde o temprano siempre terminaba pensando en él aunque se obligara a pensar en otra cosas, así hasta llegar a un estado de angustia preguntándose ¿cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Y lo que más le importaba ¿sería feliz? Exhalo un sonoro suspiro y reviso la correspondencia, antes de apilarla en la montaña de correspondencia que había dejado acumular a lo largo de esos días, arrugo la frente al ver que Ginny le re enviaba una de sus revistas corazón de bruja, la revista tenía una nota pero ella lo primero que vio y que la dejo estática fue la noticia del heredero Malfoy que venía en camino. Era lo que tenía que pasar, para eso les había dejado el camino libre, para que ese niño tuviera un padre, entonces ¿por qué le dolía como si le arrancaran la vida de a poco? ¿Cómo si le sacaran el corazón con unas tenazas?

Habría llorado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo, pero ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, estaba seca, seca y sola. Era extraño, siempre había sido una persona independiente y solitaria, pero nunca se había sentido sola, nunca como en ese momento. Siempre se había dicho que si no podía tener una familia propia al menos tendría una carrera, pero ahora, incluso eso pendía de un hilo. Antes que el próximo pensamiento sobre hacer lo que sea para no perder también por lo que tanto había trabajado, aun abandonando todo lo demás, se materializara en su mente el sonido de la chimenea capto su atención. Se acercó allí y era una llamada, la tomo y una voz gruesa y masculina, con un marcado acento la saludo.

— ¿Aló? — Viktor Krum le sonrió cuando los ojos de su cabeza que flotaban sobre la chimenea encontraron los suyos. — Hola, Herrmione

— Hola, Viktor — respondió con una sonrisa amable, obteniendo una mucho más alegre y grande de parte de él, sonrisas que según él solo ella provocaba. Y era cierto en el campo de juego, aun en las portadas de revistas, Viktor Krum siempre aparecía con un ceño adusto e intimidante.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿RRecibiste mi carrta? — pregunto sin mucho preámbulos de inmediato recordó una de las cartas que había apilado sin ganas de leer, no había leído nada en realidad, así que se limitó a responder:

— Si, la recibí — para concluir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Confundiendo su amabilidad con emoción como siempre hacia, el búlgaro se emocionó. — Excelente, ¿Qué opinas de mi oferrta? ¿Aceptas?

La sonrisa de la castaña se congelo, ¿sería muy tarde para decirle que no había querido leerla? Llevada por un impuso dijo — Si, Acepto. — luego recordó el ultimo día que había ido a entrevistarse con el ministro, a algunos de sus ex a la puerta del despacho, esperando para ser elegidos y se hiso una idea de que le había podido proponer Krum y los nervios le removieron el estómago.

— Muy bien, paso porr ti a las 8:00 pm ¿te parrece bien?

— Perfecto

— Estoy ansioso porr verrte ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salimos. — se oyó a su asistente diciéndole que lo esperaba para la reunión y dijo — tengo que dejarrte, nos vemos a la noche.— la comunicación se cortó y la chica pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, para un segunde después lanzarse a buscar la bendita carta.

La encontró debajo de un montón de revistas y la leyó con rapidez. Para su tranquilidad, solo le proponía que lo acompañara a cenar ya que ese día estaba en la ciudad por negocios y le gustaría verla. Viktor Krum nunca fue muy expresivo con palabras pero en sus cartas se esmeraba, solía contarle en ellas todo lo que había pasado desde la anterior carta, sus cartas eran verdaderos trozos de prosa literaria, algo que no parecía haber salido de su interior, de un hombre tan parco y dado más a la acción que a las palabras. Le tenía mucho cariño y era consiente que el sentía algo mucho más profundo hacia ella, sabía que, como el mismo le había dicho, la amaba; siempre había sido un caballero con ella. Volvió a revisar la carta y como lo esperaba la cena era de etiqueta, tenía que correr a la peluquería a ver si podían hacer algo por su espantoso aspecto.

Estaba impaciente, miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos mientras esperaba a su esposa, nunca había entendido la necesidad de las mujeres de demorarse tanto tiempo retocándose si a la final ellos no notaban la diferencia entre uno estilo y otro, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, notaba todo lo que ella se hacía, notaba todo lo de Jean. Sabía que siempre para el trabajo llevaba su hermoso cabello recogido para las fiestas y eventos importantes sus rizos caían libres, tenía el cabello largo, le encantaba su cabello largo. Era una de las cosas que más le había atraído de la primera vez que la vio desnuda en el baño. Entró justo en el momento en que estaba de espaldas a la puerta soltándose, el cual siempre llevaba en un rodete desde cuarto año. Las burlas sobre su aspecto de árbol la acomplejaban, le había confesado una vez escondidos en un cuartito de escobas, por eso lo llevaba recogido, en ese momento se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de ser el único que había apreciado lo hermoso y sedoso que se había vuelto, desde ese momento desarrollo un celo por ese cabello, por toda ella, lo llenaba de orgullo y salía en su defensa cada que alguien hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas, delante de él.

— Estoy lista — dijo su esposa desde lo alto de las escaleras de mármol de Malfoy Manor. No sabía si era algo premeditado pero desde el incidente Astoria lucia vestidos más recatados, más parecidos a los que usaría Hermione, también se había mandado a hacer algo en el cabello para dejarlo más parecido al de Mione.

— Hoy sí que te demoraste, cariño — le ofrece su brazo

— Es nuestra primera cena después de nuestro matrimonio, además la fusión con las empresas Krum es una de las más importantes que has hecho en años, cariño. Quiero estar impecable para enorgullecerte y que todos te envidien.

— Cariño, eso ya lo hacen todos — comenta engreído. Y sin más se metieron en la chimenea para aparecer en la fiesta.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, aún no había muchos invitados y se apostaron en la puerta como buenos anfitriones saludando a todos los que llegaban, hasta que avisto a lo lejos a su nuevo socio, el enorme búlgaro macizo ex jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, como era de esperar venía acompañado por una beldad envuelta en un largo vestido negro de satén que abría en un corte sirena, se le notaba un cuerpo de infarto bajo ese vestido pero lamentablemente su cabello castaño estaba cortado casi al ras, en un modo casi masculino, no veía su rostro porque en ese momento la chica trataba de acomodar la cola del vestido que se había enredado en la puerta, a su lado Krum la ayudaba. Finalmente la chica volteo para dejarlo frio como una piedra. Esa chica de cuerpo de diosa y corte militar era Hermione.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ellos, como si a su alrededor todo siguiera moviéndose se manera frentica pero ellos no pudieran moverse, sus miradas creaban un flujo que los atraía pero sus pies no se movían. Ese día cuando había ido a la peluquería su estilista le había informado que sus puntas estaban quemadas y que para reconstruirla necesitaba mucho tiempo, el mismo cuento que siempre le decía para cortarle más cabello del que ella quería, pero esta vez para su sorpresa ella le dijo que tenía razón, que quería que se lo cortara todo y se quedara con él. El estilista muy emocionado accedió de inmediato. Había sido un impulso del momento, nacido de sus ganas de experimentar un cambio radical, de dejar atrás todos los días pasados de sentirse miserable, quería que al verse al espejo se sintiera como otra persona, no que no tenía nada por lo que llorar. En el fondo también, lo hacía como castigo, sabía que el adoraba su cabello, aun sin saber que sería el anfitrión e esa noche.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada y luego de un parco saludo de Draco hacia ella y de uno nulo de parte de su esposa entraron al salón donde la suave música ambientaba el espacio y todas las grandes personalidades de la comunidad, se deslizaban, hablado, bebiendo y comiendo las delicatesen preparadas para la ocasión. Luego del impulso inicial, al ver su cara de azoro y desconcierto, lamento haber cortado su cabello, pero ya estaba hecho. A Krum le había gustado el cambio decía que resaltaba sus ojos de una manera dramática. Luego de un rato en los que degustaron los canapés, se sirvió la mesa y todos ocuparon su lugares, para la cena. Krum y ella estaban ubicados en una de las cabeceras y los Malfoy en la otra. El pobre de Krum se desvivía por hacerla sonreír mientras las horas pasaban y ella fue una pésima compañía, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo, estar allí, viendo a la feliz pareja Malfoy, Astoria tan orgullosa con su embarazo y Draco tan frio y distante, la estaba matando, hasta la comida le daba nauseas. Finalmente pido permiso y se retiró al tocador.

— Viste cariño, hoy ha quedado claro que esa mujer es una oportunista. — murmuro Astoria a su esposo, al ver que este no respondía siguió lanzando veneno. — pobre Krum, si estaba tan desesperado podíamos haberle presentado a una chica más a su altura, mira su aspecto parece un hombre. Su esposo la miro molesto.

— Ya quisieran mucha modelos tener ese cuerpo. — dijo con intensión y ella lo miro molesta pero enseguida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? Recuerda que llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre…— Draco bufo y se puso de pie, detestaba los chantajes emocionales y desde que le informo de su embarazo, su esposa no había hecho más que eso para retenerlo y lograr que hiciera lo que quería. Pidió permiso y se retiró de la mesa.

Camino directo a donde quería llegar, había jurado alejarse de ella por su bien y el de su reputación pero iba a romper su juramento, con qué derecho se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, no solo se presenta del brazo de su nuevo amante sino que se arrancó una de las cosas que más adoraba de su cuerpo, su cabello. Que creía ella que era el, un muñeco de goma al que podía defraudar, tirar y recoger, so señor, lo iba a oír. Con ese último pensamiento abrió la puerta del baño, entro y cerró. Al entrar ella quien estaba lavándose la cara lo miro a través del espejo con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? — dijo molesto.

— Yo lo siento, Draco…

— Lo sientes, que raro, vives diciendo que lo sientes y lo vuelves a hacer.

— ¿De qué hablas? — lo mira perpleja.

— Tu cabello, ¿Por qué lo has cortado? — la pregunta la tomo fuera de base, sabía que el adoraba su cabello largo, pero tanto ira por un corte de cabello parecía algo extremo. — yo te diré porque lo has hecho, lo has hecho para herirme, porque te has empeñado en tratar de destruir todo lo bueno que hay en mí y todo lo que amo de ti.

— Draco yo… No sabía, que vendríamos a tu fiesta.

— Y ya hablas en plural como si fueran una gran pareja ¿no? — no dio tiempo a que ella respondiera la giro para dejarla frente al espejo coloco sus manos sobre su pecho — Te tengo noticias, eres mía, nunca has dejado de ser mía, y nunca dejaras de serlo aunque te cases con ese retrasado y tengan un montón de hijos. Aunque te empeñes en cambiar tu apariencia y negar que me amas.

La presión que el ejercía sobre sus senos sensibles le estaba causando dolor —Draco, por favor— gimió y a las claras se vio el que sonido despertó algo en el.

— ¿Por favor, que? — hablo en su oído — ¿quieres que te haga el amor aquí mismo para demostrarte que aunque te empeñes en negarlo tengo razón? — Empezó a besar su cuello. Ella tembló de miedo y grito:

— ¡No! — Pero no pudo hacer más nada, involuntariamente su cuerpo quedo laxo, se desmayó.

La reacción de ella lo tomo por sorpresa y lo preocupo, la giro entre sus brazos y le dio golpecitos en el rostro pero no reaccionaba atino a sacarla al comedor donde llamo a no de sus invitados que era sanador. Todos corrieron a ver conmocionados.

— La encontré desmayada en el baño — mintió.

El sanador la reviso y le dio una poción y enseguida recupero la conciencia pero seguía pálida como un cadáver. Krum quien desde que la vio desmayada en brazos del rubio corrió a apartarla de el y tomarla entre sus brazos la miraba muy preocupado, y no dejo de insistir hasta que ella accedió a que la acompañara San Mungo para una revisión.

— Si es lo mejor — coincidió Draco, pero su esposa agrego.

— Por supuesto que es lo mejor para ella, Viktor, lamento tanto que haya terminado así la velada, pero comprendemos que debas ir a acompañar a tu novia.

— Yo también lamento interrumpir así la fiesta, pero no se detengan por nosotros, sigan disfrutando a nuestro nombre. — luego de despedirse cortésmente se fue cargando a su Hermione, la de Draco.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…<p>

PROXIMAMENTE: CAPITULO VI "Ella debe morir."

* * *

><p>Muero por saber que les ha parecido, espero sus inmerecidos reviews :*<p>

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


End file.
